Child of the Night
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Brennan is abused and a mother. Afraid to leave her boyfriend because he might hurt her daughter, she suffers by night and hides by day. Can Booth save her from her abusive boyfriend before something worse happens to Brennan? Will B&B become closer? R&R!
1. Introduction

**Okay, I know I have to update stories but I have to start this one. I have another idea but that will have to wait… This story is different but I hope you all will read and enjoy.**

Introduction: When Evil Brings Good

Brennan's POV:

My life has been a roller coaster. I mean, my life isn't really a four wheel cart that sits on a track and goes down when you press a button. No, rationally speaking I have made a lot of good and bad decisions in my life. Mostly about whom I date.

It all started about a year ago. I met this guy, Derek Burin, and he was so sweet at first. We had that foolish love at first sight ordeal. Maybe it really wasn't my fault… I'm not really sure anymore… Anyway, like a fool, I moved in with him after about five months and that's where I learned about the real side of Derek. Derek was a low down dirty drinking son of a bitch.

I don't know, maybe I was scared of him or maybe I was afraid of being left alone again. Even though he abused me mentally and physically I stayed with him. The next thing that occurred my brilliant mind was not prepared for. A few months after moving in with him I found out I was pregnant.

Derek said it wasn't his and accused me of cheating. I swore that the only man I had ever slept with was him. He'd go out and get drunk and come back either really depressed and begging me to forgive him or angry, threatening me and cursing me. I wasn't ready for a baby. Hell, I had a full time job as a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian.

Why didn't I listen to Ange? She told me Derek wasn't good to begin with. Ange knows more about guys than I ever will. She has a new boyfriend about every three days. But how could I leave the father of my child? It wasn't about me anymore, it was about the fetus growing inside of me.

Twenty eight, not married, and pregnant. Those words had nestled themselves into my nerve cells. The age didn't bother me as much as the other two. I decided to buckle down and face what was coming. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have to care for one of the most frightening things to me on earth, a baby.

Being the baby of my family, I didn't know much about childcare. Dr. Goodman, my boss, explained to me the basics about childcare. Having twins of his own made it easier for him to relate to what I was going through. Eat, sleep, cry, poop…basically, a baby is helpless without its mother. I wasn't too excited about being tied down with a little human.

I remember the day I went into labor. I was in the walking up the stairs heading towards my apartment room. The elevator was shut down due to a weak cable. I had been to the doctor earlier that day and was told that the child wasn't due for another two weeks but something in my mind told me that something was wrong about what the doctor had said.

The first pain started out dull and grew worse slowly almost as if someone shoving a pole up my lower abdomen. I suddenly felt dizzy. I leaned against the stair railing as another contraction hit. Sinking down to the ground, I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Angela's number.

After being rushed to the hospital by Hodgins, Zach, and Angela, I went through several hours of painful labor yelling at people and saying things I would not normally say. Finally, at 8:06 Friday morning, weighing six pounds two ounces, Bonnie Scarlet Brennan was born. Derek never came to the hospital to see if the baby was okay so I signed the birth certificate alone and gave my daughter my last name.

Bonnie was beautiful. She had a little bit of curly auburn hair, pale, snowy white skin, bright, crystal blue eyes, so beautiful she almost didn't seem real. I almost forgot about the devil that was waiting for me in that hell house. I really wanted to run away, leave everything behind, but, I wasn't going to let Bonnie suffer for my mistakes. Besides, maybe after seeing Bonnie, Derek would mature and become a great man. I tried to believe it but at the bottom of my heart I knew that it would never happen.

After about two days in the hospital, I returned home with Bonnie Derek was drunk as usual. Derek took one look at her and snickered, "Where'd you pick up that ugly piglet?"

I almost lost it. I almost pulled out a knife and slit that damn asshole's throat. But, his physical strength compared to mine, and the fact I was still healing from the traumatic experience of giving birth, it would be impossible. All that I could do was hope something would turn that man's mind around.

I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a mother, an author, and a forensic anthropologist. I am a victim of abuse and of rejection. I am a strong woman and I am a fighter. I am who I am.

**I hope you enjoyed the introduction. This is going to be throughout the four seasons. Booth is going to be a main character, he just hasn't appeared yet. It won't be just POVs. There will be a lot of third person prospective too. PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Dr Mom Met Agent Cocky Smiles

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. You know what makes me write more…reviews, and also favorite stories, favorite authors, and alerts. Booth meets Brennan differently than he does in the first season.**

Chapter one: Dr. Mom Met Agent Cocky Smiles

Brennan's POV:

Today was going to be my first day back at work. I had been on maternity leave for about six weeks and feel confident that my little Bonnie will survive without me for a few hours. But not with her father, I was taking her to Dr. Goodman's house where his wife had been so kind as in watching her.

"Time to go Bonnie." I whispered picking up her infant car seat.

"Now Bonnie, mommy has to go to work for awhile so you get to stay with my boss's wife. Now, please behave and don't cause too much of a fuss. This watching businesses really will help mommy out."

I looked down at Bonnie. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled at her, "I know you'll behave." I whispered placing her into the car.

After I dropped Bonnie off I headed straight for the Jeffersonian. I couldn't wait to go back to what I loved doing.

"Ah, Sweetie!" Angela gasped running over to me, "How are you doing?! God, it's like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ange, I just saw you yesterday remember?" I giggled.

"Well, I feel bored and lonely without you around. So, you dropped off Bonnie?" Angela asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I explained to her how to act and behave in front of others."

Ange snickered.

"What?" I didn't understand why Angela was laughing. Did she not understand the importance of manners?

"Oh no reason sweetie, it's just, well, babies don't really understand everything you tell them." Angela said.

"Well Ange, Bonnie is different. She is smarter than most babies. Why yesterday I misplaced my African spirits necklace and just when I was about to give up I saw Bonnie holding it. She must have saw it and picked it up so as to give it back to me. She kind of sucked on it too though…" I said proudly.

Angela burst out laughing, "Sweetie, are you sure she just picked it up so she could play with it?"

"Believe what you want Ange, I know what Bonnie did." I said heading up to my office.

I got closer to my office I noticed something was different. The door to my office was open and I always keep it locked when I'm not there. Maybe Zach was looking for something.

A shadow went across the window. Funny, it didn't look like Zach. Could it be Derek? My heart started to beat faster as I mustered up the courage to walk into the room.

A man was kneeling on the floor rummaging through my box of cultural music. I couldn't tell who he was so I quietly reached for the large dagger sitting on my desk.

"Who are you?!" I asked pointing the dagger at the man.

The man jumped up in shock. He stumbled back and landed in the box of my CDs.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there Bones! I'm Agent Booth." the man's brown eyes grew large as he eyed the dagger.

"Don't call me Bones. Why are you going through my stuff?" I asked angrily. The pet name didn't really bother me that much. Actually, I kind of liked it.

"Dr. Goodman said you could help me out on a case. We found this body that needs identifying and word around here says that you're the best." Booth said.

"Well, that's true I AM the best there is." I said proudly. I was very proud of my achievements, "But I'm busy so I can't really help you out at the moment."

Booth smiled, "You really don't have a choice. Dr. Goodman says you're required to go."

I frowned, "Fine, I'll go but I demand that all evidence passes through my team before going through yours."

Booth smiled, "If that's your wish, it is my command."

I sat in the passenger side of the gas guzzling machine. Agent Booth drove down the streets of D.C. We sat in silence.

"So…" Booth said finally breaking the silence, "I hear you have a kid."

"Agent Booth, we just met. I'd rather not discuss my personal life with you at this time." I said crossly folding my arms.

"Oh…okay…if you really feel that way-"

"And I do." I said.

"Then I'll just shut up now." Booth said solemnly.

"A very wise decision Agent Booth." I smiled. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all.

Agent Booth pulled up at the, what I guessed, was the crime scene.

"Well, Bon-I mean Dr. Brennan, here we are." Booth said getting out of the car.

"Dr. Brennan!" a voice called.

I turned around, "Hey Zach. Zach, this is Agent Booth, Agent Booth-"

"I know, I know, Zach." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"How's Bonnie?" Zach asked.

"She's doing fine. Thank you for asking." I smiled, Zach was very thoughtful.

Booth rolled his eyes and walked under the yellow tape towards the body.

I sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. A Dagger in the Heart

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep updating!**

Chapter two: A Dagger in the Heart

Booth's POV:

Me and Bones have been working together for several months now. Yeah, every since that day Bones caught me in her office we have been together. Not together together, just partners and close friends. Hey, I even hooked her back up with her brother Russ. That's just one of my many accomplishments.

Bones has a kid named Bonnie. She's about a year or two now. Cute kid, just like the opposite side of Brennan, but when you look at them, god, they look so alike. And then there's Derek…Bones's boyfriend. Bones doesn't talk about him much. But I can tell the guy was bad news from the first time Bones mentioned his name. Yesterday, Bones came to work very distressed.

_Flashback:_

_I leaned against the railing of the lab sipping my coffee when Bones walked in carrying Bonnie._

"_Hey Bones!" I smiled._

"_Hello Booth." She smiled._

_Bonnie let out a gurgle. She reached out for me smacking her fingers against the palms of her hands._

"_Don't worry Bon-bon, I didn't forget about you." I smiled as Bonnie squirmed trying to reach for me._

"_You want to see Booth?" Bones asked handing Bonnie over to me._

_My smile faded when Bonnie's hands accidently brushed Bones's hair back. A huge ugly purple bruise lay on the pale skin of her temple._

_Bones saw me staring and quickly brushed the hair back._

_As if reading my mind, "It's okay, I ran into a door…" she mumbled._

"_Bones, you know and I know that really didn't happen…" I laughed nervously. I knew that son of a bitch hurt her._

"_Booth, don't worry about it…" Brennan mumbled._

"_He hurt you, that son of a bitch!" I yelled._

"_Booth! You're scaring Bonnie! Stop! It's none of your business what happened!" Bones yelled._

_Bonnie cried, burying her head in the crook of my neck._

"_Mama!" she wailed._

"_Bones, please! Let me help you!" I pleaded._

"_No! No, no, no, no…" she mumbled shaking her head."Booth, I can handle him, please…" her baby blue eyes sparkled with tears, "Please…"_

"_Bones…" I whispered trying to place a hand on her shoulder. She shrunk back._

"_Please, just give me Bonnie back…" she mumbled._

"_Bones, she's endanger." I love that little girl as if she were my own._

"_Booth!" Bones begged._

_I sighed and handed Bonnie back to Bones._

"_Can you tell Cam that I have decided to take the day off?" Bones asked._

_My heart felt like it was being stabbed. "Sure, do you want to hang out with me?"_

_Bones shook her head weakly, "I-I think I'll spend the day with Bonnie, you know, mother and daughter?"_

_I nodded, "Oh…okay… if you need anything, anything at all, just give me a call."_

_Bones smiled for the first time, "Thanks Booth…"_

_Brennan turned and walked towards the doors. I watched Bonnie. She stared at me and reached out as if to get me to follow them._

_I wanted to so badly but I must respect what Bones wanted. I have to be the exact opposite of Derek. I have to be, for Bones, for Bonnie._

So, I sit at the moment, in my office. Thinking about how stupid of a friend I am. I should save Bones, not ignore the torture she goes through ever night. I suffer everyday that I see her come in with fresh cuts and bruises. What if Derek goes too far next time, what if Bones ends up dead? I could never forgive myself.

Maybe I could talk Bones into moving in with me. I could keep her and Bonnie safe. No, she wouldn't agree to that. Bones isn't that type of person. But why in God's name does she stay with him?! She has gotten hurt one too many times. I care a lot about Bones. She's my family and seeing what she's going through reminds me off my childhood.

I mean, that bastard doesn't even say happy birthday to his own kid. He doesn't care about Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't deserve that, at least I can try to be a substitution for the absences of her father. I can tell Bones really appreciates what I do for Bonnie.

Bonnie drew me a picture, or at least tried. It looks like a moose on fire eating a hat that was flying in the wind. Whatever it is, I have it framed on my desk. I also have a picture of me, Bones, and Bonnie on Halloween. We took Bonnie trick or treating for the first. She was dressed as a clown. Bonnie is the ONLY clown I'm not afraid of.

I'm getting off topic here… Anyway, I'm going to talk to Gordon Gordon about this. Bones isn't going to like it much, but I'm not planning to tell her. Will I ever be able to express my feelings to Bones?

I'm Special Agent Booth. I am a former sniper, an FBI agent, and a friend. I was abused and now I'm free. I am a protector and a guardian. I am what I am.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's going to start getting really exciting when the story enters the fourth season. I sure you all hate Derek (I HOPE you do!) You really get to meet Derek later on in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Calling But No One Came

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Though, the number I have received seems to have gone done (sighs) If you read please review!**

Chapter three: Calling But No One Came

Brennan's POV:

December 12, 2008 the day that literally scarred me for life. I was driving home with Bonnie. It was a Friday and on Fridays I always brought Bonnie a Happy Meal from McDonalds.

"Mama." Bonnie said biting into a Mcnugget, "Why does daddy call you mean names?"

My heart froze. I didn't know exactly how to answer that question, "Because, it what mommies and daddies do when they get angry sometimes."

"But why does he not say sorry when he does?" Bonnie asked sipping her orange drink.

"He forgets too." I said quickly.

"Why? Doesn't daddy love you?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, "Bonnie, what daddy and I do is between daddy and me."

Bonnie was silent for a second, "Mama…I got up for a glass of water last night and I saw daddy hit you. He said you were bad and he said he hated you and me. Was he kidding? Does daddy not really love us?"

"You saw that?" I whispered tears coming into my eyes.

Bonnie nodded, "Mama, sometimes I wish Boof was my daddy."

My heart just about broke. I started to cry.

"Mama, did I do something wrong?! I sorry." Bonnie said, "Mama don't cry."

I wiped away my tears, "Sorry baby, sometimes mommy starts crying and she can't stop."

"Mama, does you wish that Boof was my daddy?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Booth loves you."

Bonnie nodded, "He said he would take me bowling tomorrow if it was okay with you."

"If it's okay with Booth then you may go." I said pulling into the driveway.

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks mama."

I helped unbuckle Bonnie from her car seat and we went up to our apartment room.

When we got inside, Derek was standing there looking madder than ever.

"Bonnie, go to bed." I whispered panic stricken.

Bonnie ran off to her room. I heard her door shut which gave me some relief.

"Where were you?!" Derek said. His words slurred out of his mouth.

I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"I took Bonnie to McDonalds. I do every Friday remember?" my voice shook a little.

"No you didn't. You were out stripping weren't you? You little bitch…" Derek swayed.

"N-no! I swear Derek!" I backed up some.

"Don't you run from me girl when I'm talking to you!" Derek slapped me across the cheek. I stumbled back and landed on the floor.

"Get up!" he yelled.

I quickly stood up only to receive a punch to my left eye.

I groaned and crumpled to the floor. If I acted like I was in a lot of pain, maybe Derek would go easier on me. Also, I found out that it was a way to protect Bonnie from the abuse. Every bruise was worth it if it meant that Bonnie wasn't beaten.

"I'm going to take Bonnie and run! You'll never see her again!" I yelled but then I wish that I hadn't.

Derek's face turned maroon. He grabbed me by the collar and forced me up.

"IF YOU RUN THEN I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL TAKE BONNIE AND THROW HER OF THE DOWN TOWN BRIDGE!" Derek spat in my face.

"You can kill me if you want, but I swear to God that if you touch my daughter you will die!" I said.

Derek laughed, "If you're dead than who will save Bonnie?"

I smiled through the pain, "Booth. Booth is a better man than you'll ever be."

Derek pushed me so hard I feel back onto the table, hitting my head.

My body screamed in pain. Fresh wet blood dripped onto my shirt.

This wasn't the first time I had been beaten up this bad and I knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Derek smiled, "Have you learned your lesson yet?!"

I looked at him, my breathing shook, "Burn in hell." I gasped.

Derek frowned, "Temperance, Temperance, Temperance…when will you ever learn that you can't beat me? Were you always this bad? Is that why your family abandoned you?"

I felt angry and sad. I couldn't let him get to me. I couldn't. I had to be strong, for Bonnie.

I heard Bonnie calling my name, "Mama! Can you check for monsters under my bed?!"

I looked at Derek, "Please let me go to her." I begged.

Derek laughed, "Mommy's busy right now sweetheart. She can't help."

Derek forcefully picked me up by the waist.

"Put me down!" I yelled beating his shoulders.

Derek just smiled and kept walking.

"Let me go! Derek! Stop! You've had your fun! Please!" I begged.

Derek walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I heard the sickening click of the lock. Derek had locked us both into the room. Nobody could get in. Suddenly I felt really scared in my life.

"Booth." I whispered but I knew he couldn't hear me.

I was trapped and alone with Derek. The two worse fears in my life had come true.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review! If you would do anything for the protection of your child wouldn't you? Take that into consideration when you review!**


	5. The Sickening Mind

**Wow…all I can say is THANK YOU THANK AND A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Please keep it up!**

Chapter four: The Sickening Mind

Booth's POV:

Today I was taking Bonnie to Bowling America to bowl. Bonnie seemed really excited about going so I didn't want to keep her waiting. But something seemed to be up with Bones when she called to RSVP for Bonnie.

I pulled up into the parking lot and walked up to Bones's apartment room.

I rang the door bell once and stood back. I smiled when I heard the small pitter patter of a three year old's feet running across the wood floor.

"Boof's here! BOOF'S HERE!" I heard Bonnie screaming.

The door swung open and I found Bonnie smiling up at me.

"Hi Boof!" Bonnie said jumping into my arms.

"Hey Bon-bon? Where's mama?" I asked smiling.

Bonnie's smile faded, "Over there…" she pointed to the couch.

A figure sat on the couch very still.

I walked over, "Bones?" I whispered, "Bones?!"

She seemed to be in a trance. I placed a hand on her shoulder when she jumped up in shock.

I nearly fell when I saw her condition. She was pale, bruised, and haggard looking. Her once crystal blue eyes were dull. Her eyes had dark circles under them as if she hadn't slept for days.

"Bones?" I whispered, "What happened to you?" That sick rat bastard that's what!

Bones looked down at the floor and did not reply.

I felt Bonnie tug on my sleeve, "When we go bowling?" she asked.

"In a minute sweetheart." I whispered. "Bones?" I put a finger under her chin and lifted up.

She looked at me. She looked almost dead. I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Booth…" she whispered for the first time, "C-can I join you two in bowling?"

I nodded, "Sure Bones."

In the car, Bonnie played with her Polly Pockets while I watched the road and Bones. She had her head resting against the window. She was staring straight but her eyes were focused on nothing.

"Bones…" I whispered, "Are you okay?"

Bones didn't answer, she just stared straight forward.

I knew Bones was hurt, I just didn't know how bad.

"Would you like to come to Tiffany's party with me Betty? Oh sure Greg! I will wear my bestest dress, it was made from leopard skin." Bonnie was making her dolls talk.

I pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car to help Bonnie out of her car seat. Bones followed Bonnie as she ran into the bowling alley.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Bonnie asked as Bones tied the abnormally large shoes to Bonnie's feet.

"So your feet don't get hurt if you drop a bowling ball on them." I said helping Bonnie up.

"Hehe look at me walk mama! Look at me walk! I feel like a penguin!" Bonnie laughed stumbling towards a bowling lane.

Bones just watched her daughter and followed behind her.

Bones sat down and watched Bonnie trying to roll a ball down the lane. I put up guards so the ball wouldn't fall into the gutter. It would also make it easier Bonnie.

I sat down beside Bones. She kept a close eye on Bonnie.

"Booth…" Bones turned to look at me, "Derek beat and raped me last night…"

I had never felt so angry in my life. I felt sick to my stomach. God, I'm going to kill that sick rat bastard.

I took Bones's hand in mine, "How bad are you hurt?"

Bones shook her head, "I'm not sure…my body feels so numb…I tried to stop him Booth. Really, I tried."

"Bones, this has got to stop. It has to end before-" Bones put a finger to my lips.

"No Booth. I can handle this." Bones whispered.

"Bones…" I whispered.

"I did it! I knocked over FIVE pins! Did you see me?! Did you?!" Bonnie laughed jumping up and down.

I smiled at Bonnie, "Great job Bons!" I turned back to Bones.

"I did it for Bonnie Booth." Bones whispered laying her head on my shoulder, "I did it to protect her."

"You're a good mother Bones." I whispered.

"Derek called me a whore. Am I a whore Booth?" Bones asked weakly.

I shook my head. "No. Don't listen to him Bones. He's lying to you!"

Bones smiled weakly, "I wish I could stop listening Booth. But…I fear I'm too tired…"

Bones's eyes closed and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

Should I take her to the hospital? No, Bones wouldn't let me. But God damn it! This could be serious! I mean, she just fell asleep on me!

"Boof, is mama okay?" Bonnie asked walking over.

"Yeah, she's fine." I lied, "Go back and bowl some more okay?"

Bonnie nodded, "Kay."

Bones's head slid down onto my lap. I put my jacket over her back to keep her warm. A small smile appeared on her face. She looked comfortable as she slept.

"Mama looks funny when she sleeps." Bonnie laughed as she rolled the ball down the aisle.

"Bonnie, can you tell me about daddy?" I asked.

Bonnie stopped and walked over to me. "Well, daddy likes to drink grown up drinks. And he likes to fight with mama. One time saw mama crying on the floor. I asked her what was wrong and she said, baby, go back to bed. I'm okay."

I looked down at Bonnie, "Has daddy ever touched you?"

Bonnie looked at me confused, "What do you mean Boof?"

"I mean, has he ever touched you badly?" I asked again.

Bonnie looked at me for a long time, "No…I don't think so…"

I let out a sigh of relief. At least Bonnie was safe. Bones had been sacrificing herself to protect Bonnie.

"Boof, are all daddies like mine?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head, "No…all daddies are different…"

"What was your daddy like Boof?" Bonnie asked.

How do you tell a three year old that your father was exactly like hers? You don't.

"My daddy was…a…really…nice man…" I lied.

Bonnie's eyes grew large and a huge grin appeared on her face, "Just like you Boof?! Really?! I wish my daddy was like you!"

I forced a weak smile on my face, "Yeah…just like me…"

I didn't want to lie to her. Her father lied to her. But, it was a good lie…in a way…But seeing Bonnie smile brings joy to my heart…I just wish I could save her and her mother from that hell house…

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review to find out what happens next. If you read please review. REVIEWS brighten my day!**


	6. The Christmas Shocker

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! PLEASE keep it up! I'm trying to get a lot! I think there will be a few third person chapters later on but I REALLY enjoy writing Bones and Booth POVs.**

Chapter five: The Christmas Shocker

Brennan's POV:

It was Christmas Eve and it would be the first Christmas in fifteen years that I would be with both my father and Russ. It would be good for Bonnie too because finally I could get her away from her father. At Christmas, Derek usually goes to the club, gets drunk, and comes abuses me. Finally a Christmas without pain.

"When we go see Granddaddy?" Bonnie called my father Granddaddy.

"Soon sweetheart…here, help mama push on your shoes…" I grunted as I pushed a snow boot onto Bonnie's small foot.

"Is Boof coming too?" Bonnie asked as I pushed the other snow boot on the other foot.

I thought for a minute, "Booth isn't related to us."

"But everyone needs to spend Christmas with somebody. Boof is family." Bonnie said sternly, "Mama, I will be sad if Boof's alone."

"Booth won't be alone." I promised.

"Who he spending Christmas with?" Bonnie asked pulling on her jacket.

I knew Booth was going to be alone.

I sighed, "Bonnie, how'd you like to invite Booth to spend Christmas with us?"

Bonnie smiled grew very large, "Really mama? Can I?!"

I smiled and dialed Booth's number.

"Remember to say hi this is Bonnie when he answers." I reminded her when I handed her the phone.

Bonnie waited impatiently for Booth to answer. Suddenly my stomach gurgled. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. I wondered if I had eaten something that didn't agree with me.

"Hello?" a muffled voice answered. I must have had the volume of my phone up to loud.

"HI BOOF!!! WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH MAMA AND ME?! SAY YES!!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

I sighed, she had forgot to say what I had told her to say.

"Bonnie?" Booth laughed, "Is that you?'

"Yes!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I would love to spend Christmas with guys. Can I talk to mama?" Booth asked.

"Kay. Mama, Boof wants to talk to you." Bonnie said thrusting the phone into my hands.

"Hey, Booth, I hope Bonnie didn't blow out your ear drums." I joked.

"Nah, she's fine. So, are we spending Christmas with your father and Russ in jail?" Booth asked.

"Yeah…hope that's okay…" I asked worriedly.

"Oh it's completely fine…what about Derek?" Booth asked.

"He doesn't exactly know about Bonnie and me going out for Christmas…I didn't plan on telling him either." I said. "Though I'll probably regret it…"

"Bones, does your father-" Booth began.

"He doesn't know about Derek and nor does Russ…" I said.

"Oh…I see…" Booth was silent for a second, "Want me to pick you two up?"

"Hm…oh yeah, sure…see you at…hm…how about if we leave now we can go out for dinner at the Royal Diner?" I asked.

"Sounds go to me." Booth said, "See you in a few."

"Bye." I smiled and huge up.

My stomach let out a gurgle again. Suddenly, I felt really sick.

"Bonnie! Mama…has to…use the…bathroom…answer…the door…if Booth…is here…" I gasped making a beeline for the nearest toilet.

I bent down and emptied out my contents into the bowl. My head swirled and I felt like I was going to faint.

I rested my head on the toilet seat. I knew what was wrong, I didn't want to believe it but I was 99.9% sure. I decided that I should go to the doctor just to make sure. I wanted to be accurate.

I closed my eyes for a minute. The toilet seat felt cool against my burning flesh. I heard the click of the door open and the shriek of joy from Bonnie. Booth was here.

"Bones?" Booth called out.

"Booth…" I called out, "I'm in here…"

I heard Booth's footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Bones!?" Booth asked worriedly.

I lifted up my head and saw Booth standing there with Bonnie in his arms.

"Mama?" Bonnie whispered.

"Booth, can you take me to Patient First please?" I asked.

Booth nodded weakly. I think Booth understood what was going on.

Booth helped me up and we left the apartment in silence.

The drive was painful for me. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Was it possible? Derek did rape me… It might just be the 24 hour virus but…

We pulled up into Patient First. I unbuckled Bonnie and we entered the office.

Bonnie sat on my lap and played with her Polly Pockets while Booth and I just looked at each other.

Finally we heard "Dr. Brennan."

Booth and I stood up. With Bonnie in my arms we walked into the first room. The doctor closed the door behind us.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Higgins. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor said kindly.

I looked at Booth, "I would like to have a pregnancy test please."

The doctor looked confused, "You know you can buy those at the store right?"

I sighed, "Dr. Higgins, I am very short tempered at the moment so I advise you to do as you are asked."

The doctor looked taken aback, "I'll go and get it for you…"

The doctor left.

"What's preg…preg…" Bonnie tried to remember the word.

"Pregnancy? That's when a woman is carrying a child." I said quietly.

"Oh…are you pregnant mama?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure…" I rested my head against Booth's shoulder.

The doctor walked in and handed me a white stick.

"Now you just-" the doctor started.

"I know what to do. I have a child." I growled.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. I hadn't peed on 'the stick' for three years.

After I had urinated on the stick I walked back out and sat beside Booth again.

"So how long do we have to wait?"Booth asked bouncing Bonnie on his knee.

"Three to five minutes…" I said, "Can we talk about something else please?"

Booth could tell I was upset, "Um…how is your father?"

"My dad…he's good…he said he wants new socks though…" Maybe this talking would help get my mind off of the 'fate stick'.

"Are Amy and the girls going to be there?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I talked Russ into letting them come." I was feeling more relaxed now.

"How's Haley doing?" Booth asked.

"She has recovered nicely." I smiled.

"The stick is red." Booth said.

"Why-what?" I snapped out of my family update. I stared at the stick, red. I was pregnant.

I started to laugh. I do not know, I guess I was in a lot of shock.

"Bones?" Booth looked at me worriedly.

I dropped the stick and started to laugh harder.

Bonnie buried her face into Booth's shirt. I guess she wasn't use to seeing like this. I couldn't blame her, I wasn't use to this either.

"Bones?" Booth placed an arm on my shoulder.

Suddenly a new emotion came over me. I started to sob.

I let my head fall into Booth's lap, right beside Bonnie's thigh.

I felt Booth's hand stroking the back of my head.

"Sh…it's going to be okay." Booth whispered, though, he didn't sound too sure himself.

Derek had got me pregnant.

**Wow…surprised huh? Please review or I'll be sad. I hope you enjoyed. DEATH TO DEREK! Hehehehe…**


	7. Mixed Feelings and Emotions

**Thanks for the reviews. Okay guys, I had a very tough day today. Maybe a lot of reviews would make me feel better. IDK…there are like 30 of you that have story alerts so maybe you could take a minute of your time to review. Please consider! :D**

Chapter six: Mixed Feelings and Emotions

Booth's POV:

Pregnant…my Bones…pregnant…

The words spun around in my brain. I still couldn't process the thought. Pregnant…

I mean, I could see Bones as a mother because she was one but pregnant…

"Booth?" a voice broke my trail of thought.

I turned to see Angela staring at me, "How's Bren?"

I sighed, "She tell hasn't come out of the bathroom."

It had been three days since Bones had found out she was pregnant. She hadn't been feeling well today but whenever one of us tried to help her, she'd lock us out of the bathroom. So, at the moment, I sit on Bones's office couch with Bonnie sleeping on my chest.

"How was Bones when she was pregnant with Bonnie?" I asked shifting slightly as not to wake Bonnie. Lucky for me, Bonnie was small so I could move easier.

"She was violently sick. Kind of like now…" Angela said sitting on the floor.

"Hey, how's Dr. B?" I looked over the couch to see Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets standing there.

"Well you know…sick…" I said.

"God, not again." Hodgins said collapsing into Brennan swivel chair.

"Why not again?" Sweets said.

"Brennan won't let us help her. This happened when she was pregnant with Bonnie." Hodgins said spinning around in the chair.

"Brennan believes she can handle the world." Angela said, "It's that Derek's fault."

"We have to get her away from that pervert." Cam said.

"You know she won't agree to that." I said rubbing Bonnie's back.

"I don't give a damn if she does or doesn't. She's are friend and if she can't make the right decision, we'll have to do it for her."

"I'm going to surprise Bones and bring her to the psychiatric center where Zach is. Maybe he can talk some sense into her." I said.

Hodgins started to laugh, "You think ZACH could give her advice. Dude!"

I glared at Hodgins and reached towards my pocket for my gun.

"Okay, you two. Knock it off." Cam said pushing my hand down.

"Don't worry Cam. I don't think Agent Booth was really going to shoot Hodgins." Sweets said.

"You know what Sweets? Try me! Come on I dare you!" I raised my voice.

"Mm…Boof?" Bonnie shifted and her eyes opened.

"Hey…" I whispered stroking her face, "Did we wake you up?"

Bonnie yawned, "Mhm…"

I smiled, "You can go back to sleep if you want too…" I whispered.

Bonnie nodded and snuggled closer to me. She went back to sleep.

"So...any idea of how far along she is?" Cam asked.

"Bones thinks about week or two." I said cuddling Bonnie closer to my chest.

"How long has she been in the bathroom?" Hodgins asked.

"About ten minutes." Angela sighed.

"What are we going to do? What's Brennan going to do?" Sweets said shaking his head.

"This all so confusing…" Angela said shaking her head.

"What's all so confusing?" a voice asked.

We all turned our heads in surprise. Bones was standing there. She looked really pale and thin almost if she had lost about twenty pounds in the bathroom.

"Hey Bones, how're you feeling?" I asked worriedly.

Bones shrugged, "I feel the same as I did when I was pregnant with Bonnie."

"Aw Sweetie, I'm sorry." Angela went over and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Ange." Bones whispered.

"Uh…Sweetie…we we're talking…" Angela tried to find the right words.

"About?" Bones looked concerned.

"About…you and Derek…" Angela's voice trailed off.

I was about ready to cover my ears. Angela had made a BIG mistake in bringing that discussion up.

Bones let out a sigh which surprised me. Maybe she wasn't going to blow up.

"I understand that you all are concerned about Bonnie and me. But I can assure you-"

"Bones, you have told us you could handle him for about three years now and looked what happened." I said.

"Booth, I promise I'll leave him before the baby is born." Bones said.

I knew she most likely wouldn't.

"Bones…" I mumbled.

"No Booth, you listen! If I say that I'm going to leave him then I will." Bones said.

"Dr. Brennan, you aren't alone. Many women have trouble getting out of abusive relationships." Sweets said.

I glared at Sweets, "Not helping!" I hissed.

Sweets held his hands up in defense.

"Dr. B, maybe you can handle Derek, but you are pregnant. If you let him beat you around like this, you might lose your baby." Hodgins warned.

Bones closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I think I'd like to go home now Booth." Bones said with her eyes still shut.

I looked around the room at the worried faces of her friends. I sighed. I knew we couldn't compete with Bones.

"Okay Bones." I whispered, standing up with a sleeping Bonnie in my arms. "I'll take you home."

Bones smiled weakly, "Thanks Booth."

As I walked out the door I thought about how had failed Bones and Bonnie. I could have prevented this but I let Bones have her way. I'm stupid and… I don't know what to do… Geez, why does life have to be so god damn hard?

**I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to push that rectangular button at the bottom of the screen so you can review! I'll be waiting on pins and needles!!! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DOWN!!!! Oh, please be nice too. Zach appears in the next chapter for all of you Zach lovers out there!!! **


	8. The Fantasy in the Reality

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I have about 7 reviews per chapter. It'd be great if it could be 8, 9, 10, or more reviews per chapter! *wink-wink***

Chapter seven: The Fantasy in the Reality

Brennan's POV:

Bonnie was the only child that I had really ever cared for and really loved. I mean, I love this baby inside of me (even though it's just a mass of tissues and blood) I'm just not sure if I will love it as much as Bonnie.

"Bones, is something wrong?" a voice broke my day dream.

I looked up to see Booth looking at me worriedly, "Hm…oh, no, nothing's wrong…" I mumbled.

"You sure?" Booth asked. "You look a little pale…"

"Booth, I already said I'm fine. You, on the other hand, might want to go to the doctor. Did you realize that you are driving the wrong way? The Jeffersonian is the other way." I said turning around in my seat to check on Bonnie.

She was fast asleep. I had to get her up earlier this morning and I was glad that she fell back asleep.

"I decided to take the scenic route to work." Booth said smiling.

"What scenic route?" I asked confused.

"THIS scenic route. Now sit back and enjoy the scenery." Booth laughed putting on his sun glasses.

"What are you up to Booth?" I asked shaking my head.

"Nothing." Booth said slyly. "Now stop shaking your head like that, you'll make yourself sick."

I sighed. I knew that I would just have to wait and see.

The drive seemed to go on for hours. I became bored so I started messing with things around the car, pens, loose coins, straw wrappers, anything that would keep me occupied.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Booth was shaking me awake.

"Bones, time to wake up…" Booth whispered gently shaking me.

I groaned and swatted Booth's hand away.

"Come on Bones, you're going to want to see where we are." Booth coaxed.

"I've seen the Jeffersonian before Booth…" I mumbled.

"Just open your eyes Bones." Booth sighed.

I groaned and forced my eyes opened. I gasped in surprise.

"Booth! You didn't…" I gasped.

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Oh my God…" I laughed, "Does Zach know?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, Sweets told him yesterday."

"Wow…you PLANNED this?" I laughed.

"Yeah, why? You didn't think I could do it?" Booth joked.

"No. I was just curious." I said.

"Well? Aren't you going Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah…but…" I looked back at Bonnie.

Booth placed a hand on my shoulder, "I was planning to take her to the zoo today. If is okay with you."

"Booth, you don't have too…" I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it Bones." Booth said waving his hand.

"If you're sure about this…"

"And I am." Booth said strongly.

"Then thank you Booth." I said getting out of the car.

I opened the side door and kissed Bonnie's head. She stirred and a slight smile formed on her face but she didn't wake up.

I walked over to Booth's side, and he rolled down his window.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He said smiling.

"And again, thank you Booth. You're a really great man." I leaned in and kissed Booth's cheek.

Booth's face turned bright red, "Uh…yeah, sure…anything for you Bones."

I smiled and headed for the doors of the Psychiatric Center.

I walked up to the front desk, "Dr. Zach Addie." I said to the person at the front desk.

The woman looked up, "You must be Dr. Brennan. Am I right?"

I nodded, "If I wasn't her then why would be asking for Dr. Addie?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Oh…yes, you have a point there. You can follow me."

I followed the woman down a long, white hall way. It was kind of depressing really, people in white or light blue uniforms walking around. I accidently bumped into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

The man looked at me, "Have you seen my wife, Margery?"

I looked confused, "No, I'm sorry…I haven't…"

The woman turned to the man, "Hello Mr. Jessop. A lovely day isn't it?"

The man nodded, "I'm going to get something to eat. Maybe Margery is getting something to eat too."

The woman gently urged me to follow her.

"Mr. Jessop's wife isn't alive anymore. He's thinks she still her. Poor dear, still hasn't gotten over her death."

"How'd she die?" I asked.

"Oh, Mr. Jessop ran over her with a truck…It really wasn't his fault. He's a sweet man really when you get to know him…"

I swallowed and looked back, Mr. Jessop was far away, good.

The woman stopped in front of a door.

"Well, here we are." The woman handed me a key.

"Here's your access key. You can get in and out of rooms with this. DO NOT those it. It would be dreadful if any of our patients escaped." The woman said.

"You know, they aren't animals. Zach is really smart. I think he shouldn't even be here. Zach is perfect and is really useful at work." I said angrily.

The woman smiled, "Sure he is sweetheart, they all are."

I scowled as the woman left. I slid the key into the door and it cracked open.

I smiled when I saw the baby face of the man sitting at the table.

"Dr. Brennan!" the man smiled.

"Hey Zach." I whispered shutting the door behind me.

"How have they been feeding you?" I asked, sitting down in front of Zach.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, how much longer do I have to be here for again?" Zach asked.

I put on a fake smile, "Not much longer Zach." I lied.

"Good, because I miss doing experiments with Hodgins and people here don't seem to get how brilliant I am." Zach said.

"I know Zach, they're just jealous." I smiled.

"So, how's Bonnie?" Zach asked.

"She's doing fine. She really misses you. She'd be mad if she knew I saw you without her." I smiled weakly.

"I miss her too." Zach said. "So, have you left Derek yet? I was just wondering because we all have been worried about you."

"Not yet…" I sighed.

"Why? I thought that you were going to leave him." Zach said worriedly.

"Zach…I'm pregnant…" I sighed.

Zach was silent, "With Booth?" he asked finally speaking up.

"No!" I said. _I wish_. "No, Derek raped me…"

Zach looked stunned, "This is a new low for him… You have to leave him Dr. Brennan."

I sighed, "If only I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me. I'd be a billionaire by now."

"But you are going to leave him right?" Zach asked.

"Eventually…" I said.

"How far along are you?" Zach asked.

"About two weeks." I said leaning back in the chair.

"Can I give you some advice?" Zach asked.

I laughed, "You, want to give me advice? Um…I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean, it's not like everyone hasn't already."

Zach straightened up, "Well, as my mom would say. Don't do it for you do it for the other person. I guess in this case it would be Bonnie and the embryo. It never really made sense to me but maybe it will for you."

I looked at Zach and smiled, "Um…thanks Zach…I'll take that into consideration."

Zach smiled, "Well, it's the first time in a long time that anyone has listened to me."

"Well, Zach, why don't you tell me about what's been going on in here." I said.

Zach smiled, "Okay."

I probably listened to Zach for hours. Time flew and before I knew it, visiting hours were over.

"Thanks for coming to visit me Dr. Brennan." Zach smiled.

I went over and hugged Zach, "Anytime." I kissed Zach's forehead and left.

Booth was in the parking lot waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

I smiled weakly, "He doesn't really like it there. He misses us all."

Booth sighed, "Yeah…I feel sorry for the guy."

I yawned, "Me too."

I turned around in my seat. Bonnie was fast asleep.

"She looks so peaceful." I whispered, "How was the zoo?"

Booth let out a quiet laugh, "I'm just glad Bonnie is too young to remember things or really understand things in the future."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why what happened?"

"Gorillas with six inch nipples, grunting turtles that were mating, cannibalistic rabbits eating their own kids…do I need to go on?"

I shook my head, "I think I get the idea."

Booth chuckled, "Are you sure? Because I could go on…"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "Unless you a knife through your jugular vein then I would stop."

Booth laughed, "Your wish is my command."

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry, for such a late update. We had severe thunder storms and my computer isn't protected from lightning strikes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Bonnie and Little Muffin

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys! I already thought of a few chapters that will have 3****rd**** person point of view but they'll appear in the story later.**

Chapter eight: Bonnie and Little Muffin

Booth's POV:

Well, today's the day. Bones gets to find out the sex of the baby. She's about sixteen or seventeen weeks along now. She's showing a bit, but not much.

Bonnie's excited. She's named the baby Little Muffin. I don't know where she came up with that name but my guess is like Sesame Street or Dora the Explorer. I hope Bones doesn't name the baby Little Muffin… I'd feel sorry for the kid.

"We see Little Muffin now?" Bonnie asked me, jumping up and down.

"Yep." I picked Bonnie up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "You excited?"

Bonnie nodded, "Mhm, 'cept will mama love Little Muffin more than me now?"

I laughed, "Of course not Bon Bon, she'll love you both the same."

"Mama! Are you coming!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bones said walking into the room. "Ready?"

I nodded, "You?"

Bones put on a weak smile, "Ready as I'll ever be."

While I was driving down the road Bonnie asked one of the most feared questions.

"Mama, Boof, where do babies come from?" Bonnie asked.

I froze, "Uh…well…two people have to really love on another…"

"I love you and you love me so does that mean we can have a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"I…uh…" I stammered.

"Booth, let me get this one." Bones said, "Bonnie, a man and a woman do something called sex. Sex is where the man places his penis in the woman's vagina and releases something called sperm. The sperm go to the oviducts where one of the many million will unite with an egg. That's how a baby is formed."

"Bones!" I hissed in shock.

"What? It was a perfectly reasonable question. I'm not going to lie to her Booth." Bones said folding her arms.

"I know, but did you have to go in such detail?" I asked.

"She's going to have to learn sooner or later Booth. It's better to talk about it now than later." Bones said.

I sighed and pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

I helped unbuckle Bonnie while Bones went in to the hospital to let them know that we were here.

"I'm going to be a big sister to Little Muffin." Bonnie said proudly to about EVERY single person walking by.

We walked into the waiting room of the OB/GYN. Bones motioned us over to sit beside her.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting Bonnie vaccinated while I'm here at the hospital." Bones said flipping through a magazine.

"What's a vasination?" Bonnie asked.

"It's pronounced vaccination honey. It's where they put a dead virus inside of you to make sure a live one doesn't make you sick." Bones said.

"THEY'RE GOING TO PUT DEAD STUFF INSIDE OF ME?!" Bonnie gasped, "I don't think I'll like it very much…"

I laughed, "Don't worry Bonnie. You want feel it inside of you."

"Promise?" Bonnie asked looking up into my eyes.

I smiled, "Promise."

"Dr. Brennan." a voice called.

We turned to see a nurse standing at the doorway holding a clipboard.

"The doctor can see you now." She said.

Bones stood up. I took Bonnie in my arms and followed Bones into a room.

"Here is a hospital gown. You can change in the bathroom. Dr. Boones will be with you in a moment." The nurse left.

Bones turned to me and Bonnie, "I'll be back in a minute."

I watched as Bones walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Two minutes later she walked out wearing a white hospital robe-gown thing.

"You're a minute late." I joked.

Bones threw me glare just as Dr. Boones walked in.

"Good morning. Are you ready to find the sex of your baby?" Dr. Boones asked.

"Well, why else would I be here?" Bones said lying down on the table.

Dr. Boones walked over and pulled this gel stuff out of the cabinet. He squirted it on Bones's stomach. She winced when the cool gel hit her.

"Alright, now…let's find the baby shall we?" Dr. Boones.

He took this ultra sound stick thingy and moved it across Bones's stomach.

"Ah, here we are." Dr. Boones said.

This loud sound filled the air.

"THUNDER!" Bonnie gasped burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry Bon Bon, it's just the baby's heartbeat." I soothed.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head back up.

"There are the arms…the head's right there…both legs are attached…In other words, the baby is whole and healthy. Now, for the moment of truth…" Dr. Boones looked closely at the ultra sound and let out a loud laugh.

"Well? What am I having?" Bones asked getting annoyed.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dr. Boones laughed.

Bones looked closely, "Well, I don't see…oh…OH!"

"What?" I asked worriedly, "What's oh?"

"The fetus appears to have a penis." Bones said mesmerized, "I'm having a boy."

"Really? A boy?! Congrats Bones!" I smiled.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother? Little Muffin is a boy? Yay! Now I don't have to share my Polly Pockets!" Bonnie laughed with glee.

I went over and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for letting us know." I said.

Dr. Boones smiled, "It was a pleasure." he said wiping Bones's stomach off.

Bones stood up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Where we go now mama?" Bonnie asked.

"To get your vaccination." Bones smiled.

"NO!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Yes!" Bones smiled.

"Save me Boof!" Bonnie said clawing at my neck as she desperately tried to escape the clutches of Bones the dead virus putter-inner.

"Come on." Bones said opening the door. "It's better to hurry up and get it over with.

I walked out the door with Bonnie.

"Traitor." Bonnie hissed as we made our way to the Pediatrician's.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Don't worry, Booth will beat up Derek soon enough. **


	10. The Last Straw

**Thanks for the reviews. Last time I checked, I only got 5 reviews for chapter eight (sighs) PLEASE REVIEW! P.S: Bonnie's birthday is coming up in a few chapters.**

Chapter nine: The Last Straw

Brennan's POV:

Today was my sixth month of pregnancy. I had taken Bonnie out to McDonalds like I do every Friday. As we walked into the house we were greeted by a drunken Derek.

"Bonnie, go off to bed now. I'll be in to tuck you in soon." I said.

"No, let her stay." Derek slurred.

I pulled Bonnie close to my oversized stomach. Her head rested gently against it.

"What do you want?" I asked worriedly.

"Answers…" he stumbled closer, "This bastard child in your womb, is it Booth's?"

I covered Bonnie's ears, "Derek, we went over his a million times. It's yours."

Derek scoffed, "Sure it is."

"Daddy, aren't you excited? Mama's having a boy." Bonnie said smiling.

Derek looked down at her, "I want this baby as much as I wanted you. I NEVER wanted you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"Derek snapped.

Bonnie looked at her father sadly, "Don't you love me daddy? I love you."

Derek smiled evilly at Bonnie, "What's there to love?"

I snapped, "OKAY! I HAVE DELT WITH YOU FOR FOUR YEARS! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR ABUSE BUT WHAT YOU SAID TO MY DAUGHTER WAS UNCALLED FOR! YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BUT NOT TO HER! SHE LOOKS UP TO YOU, YOU GOD AWFUL BASTARD!"

I was shocked by the words that escaped my mouth. I meant every one of them.

Derek's face turned red. He lifted up his hand as to slap me.

I pushed Bonnie away so she wouldn't get hurt. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

"PLEASE DADDY NO! DON'T HURT MAMA! PLEASE! PLEASE DADDY NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! HURT ME INSTEAD! NOT MAMA! PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!" Bonnie sobbed running at Derek and beating at his knees.

"SHUT UP GIRL!" Derek barked.

He bent down and slapped Bonnie hard across the face.

Bonnie stumbled back in shock and fell on her butt.

"Bonnie!" I cried out in shock, running over to my baby and scooping her up.

"Mama! Daddy hurt me! He hit me mama why? WHY?!" Bonnie sobbed.

Bonnie had a red streak mark across her face. I ran into my bedroom door and locked it behind me.

"TEMPERANCE YOU BETTER LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" Derek banged against the door.

I set Bonnie on the bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Booth's number and waited for him to answer.

"Please answer." I whispered franticly as the banging continued.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Booth!" I gasped.

"Bones? What's wrong?! What's that noise?!" Booth could sense my urgency.

"Booth! Derek hurt Bonnie! I locked Bonnie and me in my room but Derek is breaking down the door. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" I whispered franticly into the phone.

"He hurt Bonnie? That son of a bitch! Hang on Bones. I'm coming! Just stay on the ph-"

My door burst open with such a tremendous force that I had to hold onto the bed to keep from falling.

Derek stormed over to me. I backed up.

"RUN BONNIE RUN!" I shrieked as Derek slapped me across the face.

Bonnie stood frozen, "No mama." She whispered.

"Bonnie! Now is not the time to disobey me!" I screamed, wrestling with Derek.

"Mama." Bonnie whispered.

"GO!" I cried.

Bonnie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Derek started to force me to the ground, "Where's your FBI in shining armor now Temperance!"

"Booth's going to come! He'll kill you!" I yelled.

Derek face turned red and I watched in horror as he lifted up a lamp and swung it as hard as he could into my side.

I gasped and stumbled back in shock before collapsing to the ground.

Everything started to fade. I heard voices, familiar voices, my friends and Booth.

I tried to stay awake but my mind was shutting down.

Save Bonnie Booth! Forget about me. Save my child…

**Is Bones okay?! What about the baby? PLEASE REVIEW to find out!**


	11. Love From Others

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Bad news and some good news. Bad news: Derek will be beaten up towards the end of the story! I won't be at home tomorrow, I'll be at the beach so next update is scheduled for Sunday. (Sorry guys! :( The wait will be worth it, I promise. Reviews will help save Bonnie, Brennan, and the baby from Derek. Come on guys, we're almost at 100!) Good news: Well…you'll kinda see in this chapter. It's sorta good sorta neutral depending on what you think! **

Chapter ten: Love From Others

Booth's POV:

I was at the Royal Diner when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Booth!" A voice gasped. It was Bones, but something was different.

"Bones? What's wrong?! What's that noise?!" Something was wrong.

"Booth! Derek hurt Bonnie! I locked Bonnie and me in my room but Derek is breaking down the door. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" she whispered franticly into the phone.

"He hurt Bonnie? That son of a bitch! Hang on Bones. I'm coming! Just stay on the ph-" There was a beep on the other line. Bones's phone must've disconnected.

"Bones?! Bones?! DAMN IT!" I pocketed my phone and grabbed my keys.

I ran out to my car and jumped in. I started up my engine and I was halfway to Bones's in no time.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Angela, call everyone and tell them to meet me at Bones's ASAP!" I screamed into the receiver.

"Okay, is something wrong Booth?" Angela asked concerned.

"Bones and Bonnie are in trouble!" I said.

"That rat bastard!" Angela hissed. "Don't worry Booth, we'll be there."

I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat.

It was pouring rain outside and it was thundering and lightning. If Bonnie wasn't scared already, she was now.

Finally, Bones's apartment complex came into view, seeing it made me race fast.

I pulled up into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I wasn't alone, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets were on my tail.

I knocked on Bones's door. Nobody answered but I heard screaming, yelling, and crying inside. I was going to have to break down the door.

"Hang on Bones, I'm coming!" I yelled as I slammed my body against the door.

Within seconds, the door crashed to the ground. Bonnie was huddled in the corner crying.

"BOOF!" Bonnie cried. "Daddy's killing mama!"

"Angela! Take care of Bonnie! Hodgins and Sweets, get as much of Bonnie's and Bones's clothing and stuff as you can! Cam, come with me!" I yelled running towards Bones's room.

I almost screamed when I saw Bones. She was lying on the ground on top of what looked like a shattered lamp. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closed.

I looked at Derek. He smiled at me and looked down at Bones. God, I could boil him alive while I stabbed and beat him to death.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Booth, you can beat up Derek later. Right now we need to get Bonnie and Dr. Brennan out of here and to a hospital."

I wanted to kill Derek but Bones needed me. I went over and scooped her up. She whimpered in pain.

"Sh…Bones…I'm getting you out of here." I soothed.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Derek laughed as we all left the building.

Bonnie was in Angela's arms, Bones was in mine, Hodgins and Sweets had two suit cases packed of Bones and Bonnie things, and Cam had the keys. We all decided to drive in the same car.

"I'm driving to the hospital right?" Cam asked.

"No! No hospital…" Bones mumbled.

"Hey Bones…" I whispered, "Welcome back…"

"No, hospital..." Bones mumbled.

"Bones, what about the baby?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's kicking me and it hurts REALLY bad…" Bones whispered painfully.

"Like you're in labor?!" Angela asked nervously.

Brennan shook her head slowly, "I-I think, I have a broken rib."

I lifted up Bones's shirt and sure enough, an ugly purple bruise had formed.

"Bones…" I whispered. It looked like it hurt really bad, "Maybe we should get you checked out…"

"Booth, all they'll do is wrap me up. Cam can do it." Bones said. "How's Bonnie?"

I looked up in the front seat. Bonnie was fast asleep in Angela's arms.

"She's fine…" I whispered.

"Where are Bonnie and Dr. B supposed to stay?" Hodgins asked.

"They can stay with me!" Angela offered.

"No, he knows where we all live." I said.

"Well…I have a beach house down in Virginia. We could all stay there for awhile or at least until Derek stops looking for them." Sweets said.

"Booth, that's not such a bad idea." Cam said.

I thought for a moment, "Okay, as long as it's safe."

I had to feel a little triumphed, Bones and Bonnie were finally away from Derek though they weren't completely safe. Derek was still out there and I wouldn't get a good night rest until he was dead.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	12. Comfort n’ Care

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I ended up not going away this weekend. I ended up dehydrated in the ER. I feel slightly better. **

Chapter eleven: Comfort n' Care

Booth's POV:

It was about one in the morning when we finally arrived at Sweet's beach house. It wasn't the largest house nor was it the smallest. It looked comfortable.

Slowly, everyone drug themselves from the warm car. We were all exhausted, but I couldn't sleep until Bones was taken car of.

Sweets pulled out a set of keys, "Now." He began shuffling the keys, "There are three bedrooms so that means we have to share."

"I'll sleep with Bones and Bonnie." I offered.

A small smile crept on Angela's face.

"I can assure you not in the way you are thinking Angela!" I growled. Even though the way she was thinking was what I really wanted.

"I'll bunk with Cam." Angela said still smiling.

Hodgins looked around, "No…NO! You can't expect me to share a room with _Sweets_!"

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep with me then you can have the couch." Sweets said.

"I don't want the couch, I want the bed." Hodgins hissed.

"Well, it's MY house so I get the bed!" Sweets argued.

"Well, I'M your guest so you should be a good host and give me the bed!" Hodgins shot back.

"…Look…if you too both want a bed…then I'LL sleep on the couch…" a voice mumbled.

I looked down in my arms to see two tired baby blue eyes staring up at me.

"Bones, you're hurt and pregnant. You're not sleeping on the couch." I said.

"Booth…I'm fine…really…" Bones mumbled.

Angela sighed, "Okay, you know what? Nobody gets the bedroom. You're both sleeping on the couch."

Sweets and Hodgins glared at each other with great disgust before opening the door of the house.

The house was cool inside. The walls were lined with various shells and boat parts.

I carried Bones into a bedroom. It was a small room with a king sized bed and a small t.v.

I carefully set Bones on the bed before turning to Cam.

"I'll see if Sweets has some duck tape and gauze or something." She mumbled leaving the room.

Angela walked in with a drowsy Bonnie.

"She just woke up. I'll give her bath and change her into some jammies while you take care of Bren." Angela whispered, stroking Bonnie's auburn, curly, shoulder length hair.

Bonnie looked at me; her head resting on Angela's shoulder.

"Hi Boof…" she yawned.

"Hey Bon Bon, Angie's going to give you a bubble bath okay?" I said.

Bonnie nodded weakly, "Kay."

Angela walked out of the room with Bonnie as Cam entered in. She had scissors, duck tape, and gauze.

"Okay Booth, help me undress Brennan." Cam said.

I really didn't want to without Bones's permission but she was to tired and weak to make up her own mind. So, I began to unbutton Bones's shirt.

I can't remember how many times I have envisioned Bones naked but now was not the time to imagine.

Bones trembled from the cool air in the house. Her pale skin, even though it seemed it wasn't possible, grew paler. I gently propped her up as Cam slowly wound the tape and gauze around Bones's rib cage.

"Ow Booth…stop…you're hurting me…" Bones moaned trying to scoot away from Cam.

"Sorry Bones…it will be over soon…" I whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Done." Cam said cutting the tape.

Cam and I helped slide Bones into a night gown.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Cam said getting up.

"Thanks Cam." I whispered.

She nodded and left the room as Angela walked in with Bonnie.

She set Bonnie down beside Bones.

Bonnie, who appeared to be asleep, robotically wrapped her arms and legs around her mother. Bones winced in pain as Bonnie nudged her broken rib. Bones wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mama? Are we home?" Bonnie mumbled into her mother's night gown.

"Home for now." Bones whispered.

Bonnie smiled and a small yawn escaped her lips.

Bones smiled at her daughter, "Your safe now Bonnie."

I'm not sure if Bonnie heard or not but I'm sure if she did she would understand.

I turned to Bones to tell her good night but she too like Bonnie had fallen asleep.

I smiled, I had all I everything wanted, my two girls, Bones and Bonnie. I guess you could say we were the B family, Bonnie, Bones, and Booth. Little Muffin was part of the family too but he didn't have a name yet.

I stared out of the window and watched the waves crash onto the moonlit beach. I wondered if Derek was searching for Bones and Bonnie. I wondered if I ever would see that rat bastard again.

The B girls were my family and I would protect them even if it cost me my own life. One day, I would find Derek and make him sorry he had ever laid a finger on my Bones and Bonnie.

**I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. In A Flash Everything Can Change

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys! **

Chapter twelve: In A Flash Everything Can Change

Booth's POV:

"Boof…Boof…" a voice called, "Wakes up…"

I groaned, "Not right now…I'm tired…in a few minutes…"

I felt several fingers against my eye lids as someone tried to pry them open.

I groaned and let my eye lids open. Bonnie was sitting on my chest with her hands on my face. She looked at me and smiled.

"You up now?" she asked, "Mama still sleeping and I hungry."

I looked over to see Bones still fast asleep beside me. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep on the bed.

"Okay…I'll find you something to eat…" I mumbled.

Bonnie slid of my chest and onto the floor. I grunted as I sat up.

"Come on, come on!" Bonnie said grabbing my hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." I smiled as I followed Bonnie into the kitchen.

I looked into the living room to see Hodgins and Sweets unconscious on the large sofa. I stood there and stared for a minute.

"BOOF!" Bonnie moaned.

I looked down to see her staring up at me angrily, "What part of I'm hungry does you not understand?" she said tapping her foot.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was defiantly Bones's kid.

"Sorry Bon Bon." I smiled as we continued our journey to the kitchen.

As soon as I got into the kitchen I began to rummage through the cabinets. I found pop tarts that expired two years ago, a whole lot of dust bunnies, and a bunch of other useless crap.

"So?" Bonnie said, "Is there any food?"

I shook my head, "Nope…How about you and I get dressed and I'll take you to a bakery." I had saw one on the way here.

Bonnie nodded, "Kay, do they have bear claws? 'Cause I like bears claws."

I shrugged, "I'm sure they will. Now, go on and get dressed."

I took Bonnie back to the bedroom and helped her get on a blue sun dress and sandals. I pull her curly hair into pigtails. I pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed my wallet and Bonnie and I were out of the house.

The bakery wasn't too far from the beach house so Bonnie and I decided to walk. I walked behind Bonnie as she skipped down the side walk.

"I danced in the morning when the world was begun. I danced in the Moon and the Stars and the Sun. I came down from Heaven and I danced on Earth. At Bethlehem I had my birth." Bonnie sang as she skipped.

I smiled. I had taught her that song. If Bones knew she would've accused me off trying to rub off my religious beliefs on Bonnie.

"Look Boof! I see it! I SEE IT!" Bonnie yelled pointing to the small building which said Belinda's Bakery.

"Yeah, that's it. Here, grab my hand. We wouldn't want you to get run over now would we?" I laughed.

"Yeah, mama wouldn't like it if something happened me." Bonnie said taking my hand in hers.

We walked across the street together and entered the bakery. Surprising enough, Cam and Angela were sitting at a booth drinking coffee and eating glazed donuts.

"Angie! Cammie!" Bonnie laughed running over to the two women.

"Hey darling, do you want a donut?" Angela asked pulling Bonnie up on her lap.

"No thank you. I want a bear claw." Bonnie said shyly.

Cam smiled, "Actually sweetheart, I might just have one here."

Cam reached into a bag and pulled out a warm apple bear claw and placed it on a napkin for Bonnie.

"Mm…thank you." Bonnie said biting into it.

"What do you want to drink with you bear claw Bons?" I asked, pulling ten bucks from my wallet.

"OJ please." Bonnie said with a mouthful of pastry.

I went up and bought Bonnie a glass of OJ. I set it in front of her before taking a seat beside Angela.

"Donut?" Cam offered.

"Don't mind if I do." I smiled and took a chocolate glazed one.

"So, how's Bren?" Angela asked sipping her coffee.

"She was asleep when I left. I think I'm going to have to convince her to take it easy at least until junior's born." I said.

"That might take awhile." Cam said biting into a donut. "You know how Dr. Brennan is."

"Yeah…I'll try to talk her into it for the baby's sake."

"Mmhmhmgmema." Bonnie mumbled with her mouth stuffed with bear claw.

"What?" I asked confused.

Bonnie swallowed hard, "I said mama will only do what she wants to do."

I smiled, "Well Bonnie, maybe you could convince her to stay in bed."

Bonnie thought for a minute, "I can try. Mama ALWAYS listens to me."

Cam, Angela, and I tried to hold back a giggle.

Bonnie wiped her mouth and got out of her chair.

"Are we going to bring something back for Sweets, Hodie, and mama?" Bonnie asked.

It was funny how Bonnie had trouble pronouncing our names.

"Yeah, we'll bring them donuts." I smiled.

"Mama likes jelly ones, Hodie likes cinna twisties, and Sweets likes donut holes." Bonnie said as we stood at the counter.

"Two raspberry jelly filled, two cinna twists, a cup of chocolate donut hole, and two coffees and a ginger ale." I told the man at the counter.

"Who gets the ginger ale?" Bonnie asked.

"Mama does because it will make her stomach feel better." I said taking the bag and coffees from the man and handed him fifteen dollars.

I turned to Cam and Angela, "Ready?"

They both nodded and stood up.

"After we get back to the house, I'm borrowing Bren's bikini and sun bathing on the beach." Angela said.

"I might join you but first I have to go out and buy a bathing suit." Cam laughed walking out the door.

A big Monarch Butterfly flew past Bonnie's face.

"Oh! Pretty!" she giggled and started to chase after.

"Bonnie, be careful." I called, "Bonnie, get off the road!"

Bonnie didn't hear me. The butterfly landed right in the middle of the road.

Bonnie squatted down beside it, "You're so pretty." She cooed.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a truck came speeding down the road. It was going fast, too fast.

I didn't have time to react. I heard a screech and Bonnie screamed. I watched in horror as her body was flung several yards from where she had squatted.

I stood there, frozen for a few seconds not wanting to believe what just happened. Suddenly it all hit me at once.

"BONNIE!" I screamed throwing down the food and running as fast as I could to the limp body.

The dazed truck driver got out of the car. He saw the little girl on the ground and stumbled back in shock.

"Holy Mary Mother of God." He whispered. "I killed a child!"

Cam and Angela stood there shaking not knowing what to do.

I squatted down beside Bonnie. Blood dripped down from her forehead and other parts of her body. Her left leg was twisted in a sickening way. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing.

"BONNIE! BONNIE! SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!" I begged.

I turned to Cam and Angela, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed.

"COME ON BONNIE BREATHE! BREATHE!" I screamed as I started to give her chest compressions.

"OH NO...NO! BONNIE! DON'T GO! PLEASE STAY! IT'S BOOF REMEMBER BOOF?! COME ON BONNIE! GIVE ME A SIGN! I'LL BUY YOU ANYTHING PLEASE BONNIE! OH NO NO NO!" tears streamed out of my eyes.

I heard sirens in the back ground which made me start doing the compressions harder. Still no response.

I looked down at the still body, "PLEASE BONNIE…PLEASE…" I buried my face in her hair.

**Is Bonnie alive or dead!? Please review! Bonnie needs A LOT of reviews to survive! She's counting on you! Please review!!!**


	14. Heat Waves

**Wow, you guys did a great job on the reviews! I'm very proud except ONE person wanted Bonnie to die :( That kinda was a shocker but the person kinda gave a bit of a mean review too but it's gone now :) Please read through the whole chapter. **

Chapter thirteen: Heat Waves

Booth's POV:

I looked down at the shallow grave. It was dark and stormy outside. I stood there staring. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Booth. You couldn't have saved her." Cam said weakly.

I nodded, "Any sign of Bones yet?"

Cam shook her head, "She's been gone for about three days Booth. Give her time. Her daughter just died."

"She blames me and I don't blame her. I-I never should have brought Bonnie with me to pick up the food. Maybe she still would be here…" I whispered, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Agent Booth there was no way you could prevent what happened." Sweets said.

"Sweets is right Booth." Hodgins said.

"Sweetie, Cam and I were there, it wasn't your fault. Bren knows that too it's just…" Angela stopped.

"What Angela? Is it the fact that I killed her daughter and now she hates me?" I asked angrily.

"That's not-"

"I think you should go, all of you." I whispered.

"Booth…" Cam said.

"NOW!" I hissed. "Please…"

One by one they all disappeared and I was left alone at the shallow grave.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon. So sorry." I whispered.

"Booth." A voice whispered.

"I thought I told you to all-" I gasped, "Bones?"

Bones walked towards me. She looked like she was dead. She was literally a walking zombie.

"Bones! I was so worried about-" I stopped when I saw what Bones had in her hands, a gun.

"Bones…" I whispered backing up, "Please…"

"Don't worry, it wasn't you who I indent to shot." She whispered weakly.

Then it hit me, "Bones don't! Think about the baby!"

Bones shook her head, "I would give up one hundred babies to get Bonnie back! And now, I don't know what I have to live for!" Bones sobbed.

"Bones no! I whispered, "Don't do this."

Bones smiled, "I love Booth. Take care of yourself." She whispered cocking the gun.

"NO!" I screamed as a gun shot rang throughout the once silent air.

"Bones! Why no! Bonnie!" I tossed and turned.

"Booth! Wake up please! It's just a bad dream! Bonnie and I are both here." A voice said.

"No please! Come back, don't leave me here!" I begged.

"Boof! Wake UP!" a voice begged.

"Please! PLEASE!" I begged, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Booth! Wake up! I'm here! Sh…" the voice soothed, "It's okay, open your eyes."

I listened to the voice and opened my eyes. To my shock Bones was staring at me worriedly.

"Bones, I thought-you-Bonnie! Where's Bonnie?!" I gasped.

"I right here!" a voice said.

A small figure popped up from the mass of tangled blankets, "Are you sick?"

"Bonnie! You're not-it all seemed so real." I whispered.

Bones put a hand to my forehead, "You're warm. Are you getting sick?"

"Bonnie got run over and you committed suicide…" I whispered, "But you're both here…"

Bones sighed, "You ARE sick." She grunted in pain as she tried to get out of bed.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?!" I asked alarmed.

"I'm getting you some Tylenol to bring down your fever. I have some in my purse." She said limping over.

"I could get it for you." I offered.

"No, you stay in bed." Bones said grabbing her purse. "Now, it's children's Tylenol so it might not have as great as an effect but it will have to do." Bones said pouring me a capful of the red medicine.

I took it from her and drank it down. "Thanks Bones." I yawned.

Bones smiled, "I'm glad you're awake now. That dream must've been horrendous. You kept crying in your sleep."

I frowned, "I did?"

Bones smiled weakly, "Don't be embarrassed. It's not such a big deal."

"I'm glad you awake now Boof! I was scared." Bonnie said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled, "Thank you Bon Bon, I was scared too." I yawned.

"Okay, now let's all try to get some rest okay? We can talk more in the morning." Bones said settling back down.

Bonnie curled up into my chest. "Night Boof." She whispered.

I smiled, "Night Bon Bon, night Bones."

Bones closed her eyes and smiled, "Good night you two."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was all just a bad dream.

**Ah twists. I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. As We Grow Older

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! (Sorry ****Palomita****:( I thought you were one of my friends who reviewed. They tend to give me reviews like that and I tend to delete them. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I would greatly appreciate it.) Okay, now I'm not sure if there's going to be any third person POVs. I hope you don't mind.**

Chapter fourteen: As We Grow Older

Brennan's POV:

We had been at Sweet's beach house for about three weeks now. Everyone seems so happy that Bonnie and I are away from Derek, including Bonnie! Though, not all is well with me and my baby.

It was about ten days ago. I wasn't feeling well so I went to bed early. At about twelve o'clock at night I woke up with my underpants and pajama bottoms soaked with blood. Worried that I was miscarrying, I snuck out of the house without telling anyone and drove fifteen miles to the hospital. The doctors determined that my baby was healthy but only 60% of my placenta was functioning. I guessed that it must've had something to do what Derek did to me.

I was told that I should have an emergency C-section if my hemorrhaging continued to be this heavy but I knew that if I gave birth to the baby now, there would be a good chance he wouldn't survive. His lungs were still underdeveloped and I'd rather risk my life than his.

I haven't told anybody yet. Why? I hate when people worry about me. It really gets on my nerves to have people hovering over you everywhere you go and besides, if Booth knew, I'd be in the hospital with tubes sticking out of me!

I know I should be in the hospital but my bleeding isn't that bad. I bleed of and on so I can't be that sick can I? I mean, if it gets bad enough then yeah, I'll tell everyone and go to the ER. I'm surprise Booth hasn't seen the blood in the bed. I'm glad Bonnie hasn't.

I mean, I'm not the first person with this problem. I'm reading this book where a woman had the same problem as me and SHE turned out okay. I just have to make sure to change the sheets every day. I have requested darker sheets so the blood isn't that noticeable.

Today is Bonnie's fourth birthday. Wow…my little girl is growing up so fast… Can you believe it? I mean-

"Mama!" a voice shrieked.

I slowly raised my head, "Yes honey?"

"Where are you?" Bonnie called.

"In bed still, I'll get up soon. Mama's still not feeling well." I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"Kay, hurry up! Boof is making blueberry pancakes! He knows my favorite food mama! Do you know what today is mama?" Bonnie asked.

"Hm…" I joked, "Independence Day?"

"No! Mama!" Bonnie said, "It's my bufday!"

I started to laugh, "Oh yes, I remember now. You've been reminding us for the past few weeks. Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you mama!" Bonnie laughed, "Can you guess what I'm doing?"

I chuckled, "Do I really want to know?"

"Yes, 'cause I need you to come wipe my butt." Bonnie said.

I sighed as I struggled to get up, "Urine or Feces?"

"Poop." Bonnie said.

I walked into the bathroom and helped Bonnie wipe her…butt before heading to the kitchen. Booth stood at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Good mornin' Bones. How many pancakes do you want?" Booth asked smiling.

I wrapped my hands around my large stomach, "I'm not very hungry…" I mumbled.

"Bones, you have to eat." Booth said sternly.

"No I don't." I said, "I'm not hungry so you can't force me to eat."

"Just eat ONE pancake please. If you don't then I'll think that you think my cooking sucks." Booth said.

"Fine, one pancake." I frowned as I sat down on the couch. "So, where's everyone else?"

"They already ate so they went to the beach for a little while. We can go after you and Bonnie eat." Booth said.

"I'm not sure if I'm up to it but you and Bonnie can go on ahead." I said laying back.

"Are you okay Bones?! You haven't been yourself lately." Booth asked worriedly.

I thought for a minute. Should I tell Booth?

"Booth…" I started to say when I heard a loud boom.

"Bonnie?!" I sat up so fast that it made my head spin.

"MAMA!" Bonnie sobbed running to me and jumping into my arms. "I twipped and I'm bleeding!"

I looked at her knee. It was a small cut with a milliliter of blood. I bent down and kissed it.

"All better?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded and sniffed, "Better."

Booth walked over with two plates of pancakes, "Will these make you feel better Bonnie Boo?"

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you." She sniffed.

I took my plate from both and took a small bite of pancake, "Mm…it's really good Booth."

Booth smiled proudly, "Thank ya Bones."

"Hey, so, I've been thinking about baby names." I said taking another small bite.

"Ooo! I got one for you! Clyde Rhett Brennan!" Booth joked.

"Where'd you get that from?" I questioned.

"Well, Bonnie and Clyde the duo of trouble and Rhett and Scarlet from Gone with the Wind." Booth said.

"Um…no, I don't think so. I was thinking more along the lines of a sophisticated name like Grant Jeffrey." I said.

"Grant Jeffrey? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Booth laughed.

"Well I like it." I mumbled.

"No no, I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just…well…how about Wendell?" Booth asked.

"Nah, I'm not too fond of that name. Besides, we already know a Wendell." I said. "I think I'm sticking with Grant."

"Well, at least it isn't as bad as what Angela wanted to name him." Booth said pulling Bonnie up onto his lap.

"Why… how bad was it?" I asked.

"Well, her idea of a name is kinda soap operie… Remington Grey Brennan." Booth said.

"Ew…yeah…I'm pretty sure about sticking with Grant." I said. "Or, maybe Aaron Sawyer Brennan but…I really like Grant." I said. "What do you think Bonnie?"

"Joe Jonas Brennan, Jackson Montana Brennan, Kevin Jonas Brennan, or Nick Jonas Brennan…mama, can you name a boy Hannah Montana Brennan or Miley Cyrus Brennan or, how about Spongebob Gary Brennan?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head, "Um…I don't think so sweetheart."

"Oh…" Bonnie looked down.

I patted her head, "It's okay hon, I appreciate you trying to help."

Bonnie looked up at Booth, "Can we go to the beach now?"

Booth nodded, "You sure you don't want to come Bones?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll take it easy today."

"Okay, you must be sick. You're not talking like you usually do." Booth said putting a hand to my forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm fine Booth. I just haven't had the proper sleep lately." I lied. I was weak from hemorrhaging that's why I was so tired.

"Because you're sick." Booth said, "I should stay…"

"No Booth, go with Bonnie. I'll just take a nap while you're gone." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay." Booth said, "But if you need anything…"

"I'll call Booth, I promise." I mumbled.

I heard Booth and Bonnie get up and leave, finally, some really peace and quiet.

I must have been asleep for awhile because when I opened my eyes the sun was setting in the distance.

"Booth?" I mumbled.

I guess nobody was back yet. Funny, after a long nap I felt really tired. I looked down at the couch. It was soaked in blood as were my pants. I heard footsteps and laughing outside. Aw crap.

I didn't have time to wash the cushions so I had to think fast. I weakly got up and squatted on the ground and started to flip the cushions over. The footsteps grew louder.

After every cushion was flipped I waddled as fast as I could to the bedroom to change. I discarded my blood soaked pants underneath the mattress and quickly slipped on some sweats before going out to greet the others.

Just as I made it to the door it opened and in poured everyone.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said giving me a hug.

"Hey." I said.

I wish I could just sit down. I felt so weak my legs were trembling.

"Bones, did you switch pants?" Booth asked, "Why are you trembling? Are you okay?!"

"Wha- oh, yeah yeah, I'm just cold. Brr…can someone turn on the heat?" I lied.

"Uh Dr. Brennan, it's like eighty degrees in here. Are you really that cold?" Cam asked concerned.

I had to change the subject and fast.

"Um…hey! Who's ready for cake and for Bonnie to open her presents?" I asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" Bonnie shrieked.

Everyone gathered around the table. I didn't like the way Booth was eyeing me. I guess he could tell something was up.

Hodgins dimmed the lights and Sweets lit the candles and the singing began.

"Happy birthday to you!" We finished.

"Now make a wish!" urged Angela.

Bonnie thought for a minute and blew out the candles. We cheered.

"So, what'd you wish for?" Sweets asked.

"A pony? A Barbie?" Cam joked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm not 'posed to say or it won't come true but okay, I wished Boof was my daddy!"

The laughter died down and everyone stared at Bonnie.

Booth looked at Bonnie, "You want me to be your daddy?"

She nodded, "Mhm."

Booth was about to say something but I spoke up.

"Okay, time to open presents!" I said.

Bonnie smiled, "YAY!"

Everyone was in so much shock about her wish that I had to hand her everyone's presents. I knew Bonnie wanted him to be her father but I just didn't see how that was possible. Poor Bonnie, she just didn't understand.

**I hope you enjoyed. Kinda a long chapter. Please review!!! Reviews help me decided when I should update the more reviews the sooner I update the less reviews the longer it takes me to update!**


	16. Fading Away Before Their Eyes

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Derek will be coming up in a few chapters (dundundundun!) And trust me, it won't be a pretty reunion. **

Chapter fifteen: Fading Away Before Their Eyes

Booth's POV:

So, about week ago it was Bonnie's birthday. Yep, she turned four on May 23. She's growing up so fast but she'll always be my little Bon Bon Boo.

Her wish kinda freaked everyone out though, I have wished for the same thing many times. Actually, maybe I could ask Bones if I could become her adopted father… Naw, Bones wouldn't agree. She's afraid that Bonnie might get hurt again…not that I would abandon her, NEVER, it's just, well, I tend to have a lot of near death experiences a lot.

Now on the topic of Bones. Bones hasn't been that well lately. I'm really worried about her. She's lost a lot of weight and his been growing paler and paler. She claims it's just a phase of pregnancy but other pregnant women I've seen look much healthier than her. I keep saying that I'm going to take her to a doctor but she threatens to call the police and say that she's being held against her will, kidnapping in other words.

I have the FBI on the lookout for Derek. He hasn't been spotted so I'm growing worried. He's left a few hateful voice messages for Bones saying that he's going to take Bonnie away to Brazil or some other foreign country and she'll never see her again.

"I swear to God Booth, I'll take Bonnie and run! He doesn't love her! He's only trying to hurt me." Bones says.

It breaks my heart when she says that. I couldn't stand to lose them both. I tell Bones that I won't let anything happen to Bonnie and that usually calms her down some.

"Boof? What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

I turned to see Bonnie looking up at me curiously.

"Oh, I'm making mama some chicken broth." I said.

"But mama has been barfing all day. I don't think she's very hungry." Bonnie said.

"Well, mama needs to eat something or she'll get even sicker." I said pouring the broth into a soup bowl.

"Wanna grab mama a ginger ale?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes."

Bonnie and I walked into the bedroom. Bones was lying in bed with her eyes closed. She shifted uncomfortably which meant she wasn't asleep.

"Hey." I whispered, placing the bowl on the side table.

Bones moaned and opened her eyes, "Hey." She rasped.

"Feel any better." I whispered.

Bones shook her head, "Feel worst."

"Want me to take you to the doctor?" I asked, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

She shook her head again, "I'm not moving. If I do I'll throw up…"

"What if I carried you?" I asked.

Bones still shook her head, "No, I want to stay here…"

"Do you have the clucker bumps mama?" Bonnie asked.

"What are clucker bumps?" I asked, looking at Bonnie.

Bones let out a weak laugh, "Clucker bumps are what Bonnie calls chicken pox and no sweetheart, I don't have chicken pox."

"Ah, I see… Why don't you try to eat some broth. It might make you feel better." I offered her a spoonful.

Bones let out a sigh, "I don't know…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Angela.

"Not right-" I began.

"Yeah Ange." Bones whispered.

The door creaked open and Angela walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything, maybe a warmer blanket or hot tea?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine Ange, all I need is some rest and I should feel better in no time." Bones said curling into a ball.

Bonnie walked closer to Bones's swollen stomach.

"Little Muffin! You leave mama alone right now! Don't make me come in there and smack you! You are making mama sick so stop it right now or you'll get a spanking! Mama doesn't spank me but I will spank you because you are being man to mama!" Bonnie scolded.

"Bonnie, it isn't the baby's fault. My body isn't use to carrying a baby that's all." Bones said stroking Bonnie's hair.

"Bones, eat the soup. You'll feel much better I promise." I said.

Bones shook her head, "No."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, you have two choices, either you eat the soup or I'll take you to the hospital myself."

Bones sighed, "Fine, Booth, hand me the damn soup."

I handed the bowl to her in surprise. Why did she listen to Angela and not me? Maybe it was because Angela would take Bones even if Bones was pulling out Angela's hair. I guess that I couldn't be that strict with Bones.

Bonnie let out a yawn. "I'm tired…" she mumbled.

Bones put down her spoon, "Want to take a nap with mama?"

Bonnie nodded. Bones put down the bowl and held her covers up. Bonnie crawled in and snuggled against Bones's stomach.

I smiled, "Are you cozy?"

Bonnie nodded, "Snug as a bug in a rug."

Angela grinned, "That's good."

"Booth, Angela, we need to talk now!" it was Cam.

Bones looked concerned, "What's wrong Cam?"

Cam saw that Bones was awake, "Nothing Dr. Brennan. You need to get some rest. Close your eyes and sleep. It's nothing."

Bones frowned.

"I'll be back in a minute Bones." I said as Angela and I left the room.

"What's the matter Cam?" Angela asked worriedly.

Cam held up the phone, "It's Derek. He wants to talk to you Booth."

My heart stopped.

**So? What'd you think? Please review!**


	17. Go To Hell

**Thanks for the reviews! I was a little reluctant to update because my reviews went down some. :( Please give me a lot of reviews so I'll feel the need to update more often!**

Chapter sixteen: Go To Hell

Booth's POV:

Derek…son of a bitch…

I took the phone from Cam. I signaled to her to find out where he was calling so we got nab him.

"Go to hell." I hissed into the receiver.

I heard a cold laugh on the other end, "And a howdy doody to you to Agent Booth. How is my _dearest _Temperance?"

"She doesn't give a rat's ass about you!" I growled.

"Tsk tsk, what you need to learn Agent Booth is that bitches, like Temperance, are just whores looking for a good time. Unfortunately, _you _fell into her trap." Derek chuckled.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" I spat.

"Whoa ho ho, did _I _hit a soft spot? I'm terribly sorry. I'll try to watch my mouth." Derek chuckled again.

"What the hell do you want anyway?!" I hissed.

"Well, I just want to give you a fair warning. BACK OFF FROM TEMPERANCE! She's my bitch, my slave, my hoe, my punching bag! Go to the local club and pick up your own slut! My buddy, Kevin and my brother, Ricardo are helping me track you down and…it appears you're at a beach house in Virginia… you know, it's funny, I'm about hundred miles from there."

"How the hell did you-" I began.

"Never mind that Agent Booth. I'll give you a chance to leave now and forget all about Temperance and Bonnie. You can go have a happy life in _Little Boothy World_ and I'll never bug you again." Derek said.

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

Derek sighed, "Booth, Booth, Booth… If that's what you want… I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you myself… You know, you just made my life just a bit harder because now I have to come and kick everyone's ass…I guess it won't be too hard because Ricky and Kev can help… see you in hell Booth." The phone went dead.

Cam came in, "We couldn't find him! He was using a pay phone and I guess he did something to the frequency signals so we couldn't find exactly where he was located. Sorry Booth."

"It doesn't matter! We have to get out of here now!" I said quickly.

"Wait? What the hell is going on?" Sweets asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"What's this about Derek?" Hodgins asked.

"He knows where Bren is doesn't he? Son of a bitch…" Angela cursed under her breath.

"Yeah… he does…" I said.

"What are we going to do?" Cam asked.

"Well…this sounds so unbelievable because I just happen to know about this place but here I go… I actually know a place where we can hide. It's a little bungalow motel thingy up in the Blue Ridge Mountains. It's in the middle of nowhere and I think it's our safest bet for now and I don't think it's good for Bren if we travel too far. I think it's about a three or four hour drive…it sounds long but it's better than going to another state…" Angela said sheepishly.

I nodded, "You have a point. Now, we don't have much time. Take as much supplies as possible and pack it into the car. Angela, come with me to get Bones and Bonnie. We have to hurry, Derek's not alone." I said heading for the bedroom.

I opened the door and saw that Bones and Bonnie were fast asleep. I walked over and slowly untwined Bonnie from her mother's protective hug.

"Mmm…Boof?" Bonnie murmured sleepily as I handed her to Angela.

"Sh…baby girl, go back to sleep…" Angela soothed.

I gently slid my arms under Bones's body and lifted her up covers and all. She moaned and turned towards my chest.

"Booth? Where are you taking me?" She mumbled.

"We're going on a little trip." I whispered.

"It better not be the hospital!" Bones said starting to struggle a bit.

"I swear to God that it's not the hospital." I whispered.

"Well, I don't want to go on a trip…" Bones moaned. "Where's Bonnie? Give me her back…"

"We have to leave now." I said walking out of the room.

"Why? Is Sweet's house being foreclosed on?" Bones mumbled. "If it's a money problem I'd be glad to help…"

"No…it's just…" I thought. I didn't want to worry Bones. If she worried the baby could go into distress and…well…I don't want to think about it… "A hurricane is coming. So, we have to leave. We're being evacuated."

"I never heard about it on the news… What's it called?" Bones asked.

"Uh…Angela…Hurricane Angela…" I said quickly.

"Wasn't the last one a girl?" Bones asked suspiciously.

"Well, they started over and I guess they messed up." I said.

"I don't think they'd do that…" Bones mumbled weakly.

"Well, anything is possible Bones." I said walking out of the house followed by Angela.

"Cool, I have a hurricane named after me." Angela mumbled to herself. "Nice one Booth."

I shot a look at Angela. Luckily, Bones hadn't heard her.

"Where are we going anyway Booth?" Bones asked.

"To a safe place, so close your eyes and get some rest." I said.

"But…I'm…not…tired…" Bones drifted off.

We all piled into the car. I wrapped the blankets tighter around Bones to keep her warm.

Derek was going to pay for putting Bones and Bonnie through this and these two new guys Kevin and Ricardo just step foot into the center of hell and in this particular center of hell, I'm Satan and I don't give a damn if you're the president of the USA. If you hurt or threaten Bones or Bonnie you're threatening me and I'll hunt you down to the deepest pit of hell if I have to and when I find you…you're worst than dead. You'll want to be dead once I'm through with you.

**Poor Bones and Bonnie:( PLEASE REVIEW! You MUST review if you don't want Derek and his Posey to get them. If you don't review then it will be YOUR fault if something happens to the pregnant lady and the little innocent child! You don't want that do you??!! **


	18. City Mouse and Country Mouse

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys! Okay, this chapter is going to be VERY interesting. I based the characters and names off my friends and family, mostly my family.**

Chapter seventeen: City Mouse and Country Mouse

Booth POV:

The sun was setting in the horizon. It was hot and crammed in the car. Bones was fast asleep in my arms. Bonnie was playing with Cam's hair as Angela drove down the highway. Sweets and Hodgins just stared seemingly out the window.

"Now, where we're going is kinda like a second home for me. I stayed there all the time while my dad was touring. The people there are family to me in a way. It's a large family. There's Grammy Joyce, Granddaddy Dale, Uncle Homer, Cousin Norma, Cousin Mel, Junior, Aunt Annette, Uncle Jim, Gloria, Oscar, their kids whom I haven't met named Luanne and Owen, Cousin Penny, Uncle Albert, Aunt Victoria Grace, and Uncle Billy." Angela stated. "They all run the motel on their eighty acre farm and orchard."

"Wow, that's a lot of family… what's the age range?" Sweets asked.

"The youngest I heard, Owen, is five and the oldest, Granddaddy, is eighty seven." Angela said, "Oh…yeah…they know me by my birth name…Tabitha …" Angela mumbled quietly.

"What? Tabitha?! Your real name is Tabitha?!" Hodgins snorted.

"WAS! WAS Tabitha! And don't think you can call me that unless you want a foot up your ass!" Angela hissed.

Hodgins raised his hands up in defense, "Okay okay, sorry." He mumbled.

"I think Tabitha is a very pretty name." Bonnie said twirling Cam's hair.

"Thank you Bonnie, at least _someone _appreciates me." Angela said glaring at Hodgins.

I let out a sigh, "Can we PLEASE be quiet for just five minutes?!" I growled.

Angela left out a huff and stared straight ahead.

I sighed, finally peace and quiet. It lasted about five seconds.

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie groaned.

"No, about another forty minutes." Angela said.

Bonnie sat still for a minute, "Is forty minutes up yet?"

"No." I said annoyed.

"Mm…how about now?" Bonnie asked.

"Count to twenty four thousand." Hodgins said.

"Kay, one, two three…" Bonnie began.

"Count in your head." Cam said.

It was silent again. This time it lasted two seconds.

"What comes after fourteen?" Bonnie asked.

"Fifteen." Sweets said.

"What comes after that?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, "Why don't we play the silent game. Whoever wins gets a lollipop."

"What if I don't want a lollipop?" Sweets said crossing his arms.

"Then you'll get my gun up your ass." I smiled.

"I think I like the lollipop idea better." Sweets mumbled.

I was surprised that all of this noise hadn't wakened Bones up. She must be really not feeling well…

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them back up it was pitch black outside. Something, or should I say, someone was leaning on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to see Sweets's head asleep there with a trail of drool running out of his mouth. I pushed his head against the window.

"There." I mumbled.

"We're here…" Angela murmured, turning into a long, gravel road.

"Will they mind us dropping in so suddenly?" Cam asked.

"They shouldn't. I mean, I'm their family and you guys are my family so they probably won't mind." Angela said pulling up at a big farm house motel thing.

"We're here." Angela mumbled hopping out of the car.

The door of the motel opened and a skinny, middle aged, African American woman walked out. She gasped when she caught sight of Angela.

"Lawd have mercy…" she whispered, "Norma come quick!"

Another middle aged woman walked out, "Barbra, this had better be-" She stumbled back when she saw Angela. "It couldn't be…could it? Tabitha, is that you baby?"

Angela smiled, "Hello Aunt Barbra, Cousin Norma."

The two women let out a scream and ran to Angela with open arms, "Oh my God, thank the Lord she has returned! Everybody come outside and see who decided to come and pay us a visit."

One by one, people filed out of the motel. Gasps and laughs filled the air.

"Why if it isn't Cousin Tabby herself!" a man crowed.

"Why Junior, you must've grown ten inches since the last time I saw you." Angela joked.

"How've been darlin'?" an old, heavy weight man asked.

"I've been managing. How about you Granddaddy? Have you been watching out for your heart?" Angela asked embracing the old man.

A young man and woman walked up to Angela.

"Oscar and Gloria! I haven't seen you in ages!" Angela chuckled.

"Well, Oscar and I have been praying that you'd come back someday. I'm guessing you haven't met my kids." A young woman, who I guessed was Gloria, pulled two young children in front of her. "Now Owen, Luanne, say hi to your Aunt Tabitha."

Luanne squinted, "Are you sure she's related to us?"

Gloria frowned, "Now you watch your mouth young lady."

"Hey, my little Tabs has shot up like a weed! I remember when we played house when you still came to visit!" a man said wrapping his arms around Angela in a bear hug.

"Uncle Homer! It seems you're the same man who use to get into trouble all the time." Angela laughed.

Angela turned, "Grammy!" she laughed. It almost was like Angela had reentered her childhood.

"Hey sweet pea, long time no see." The woman kissed Angela's forehead.

"And what? No hellos for us?" seven people walked over.

"Cousin Penny, Uncle Albert, Cousin Mel, Aunt Annette, Uncle Billy, and Aunt Vicky G, of course I didn't forget about you!" Angela kissed each of them on the cheek.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Uncle Homer asked.

"Well…" Angela motioned us to all get out, "My friends and I are in trouble."

"With the law?" Cousin Penny asked.

"No no, it's…complicated…but, I-we were wondering if we could stay at the motel for a while…" Angela asked.

"Why, of course you can sweet heart. You're family and they're your friends so that makes them our friends." Grammy said.

"Oh thank you!" Angela smiled.

"Now, why don't you come inside and get settled… Breakfast is at eight for those who are hungry but there is always food." Grammy said.

I followed the large family. I felt safe and comfortable. This place and the people were so kind. Bones and Bonnie would be safe here and there were more people so Derek wouldn't dare come…would he?

**I hope you enjoyed! Derek is coming up closer and closer. I hope you enjoyed meeting Angela's "family" they're almost exactly like my family:) Please review!**


	19. Giving Up One’s Life For Another

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter eighteen: Giving Up One's Life For Another

Brennan's POV:

It had been a week since we first arrived at the motel. Everyone here was so nice. I turned seven and a half pregnant two days ago. My hemorrhaging was growing worse. I was dying. I needed to go to the hospital but I didn't want to spend my last moments with Bonnie in a bed with tubes sticking every which way out of me.

Who would take care of Bonnie? Who would take care of my baby boy? My brother? My father? No, I loved them both but after being abandon by each of them I didn't trust them like I used too. Angela maybe? I love Angela but I don't think it would be fair to stick Angela with two young kids. Booth. Booth loved Bonnie and Bonnie loved Booth. I love Booth. He IS my little girl's father even though they aren't related. He would get custody. He would protect and take care of them.

I felt a hand caress down the side of my face. I turned to see that Booth was sitting beside me on the couch. I sighed and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. Booth still didn't know about the bleeding and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Can I get you anything?" Booth asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Aren't you going to the county fair with the others?"

Booth shrugged, "Maybe… I could stay with you if you want…"

I shook my head, "No, you should go… I think I need time with Bonnie. You know, mother and daughter time? I'll probably bring her by the county fair later…"

"Ah, time before the baby comes." Booth smiled.

I nodded. I felt a weird pain in my lower abdomen for a split second.

"Oh…" I winced.

Booth quickly got up and squatted in front of me, "Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?! What happened?! Was it the baby?! Bones answer me!" I felt two hands on either side of my face.

I looked up, "…I'm fine…it was nothing…"

Booth let out a stained, nervously weak laugh, "Bones…I'm a hundred damn percent sure it was something."

"Booth, my uterus sits near my bowels and as the uterus expands it can cause some disruption to the bowels which can cause gas." I said, "It was a gas pain Booth. I know what contractions feel like."

Booth didn't look convinced, "I don't know Bones…"

I placed a hand on his cheek, "But I do. Go now and have fun at the fair. If something happens you have your cell and I have mine."

Booth frowned, "Okay, I'll go but I won't enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes, "Go Booth."

Booth got up, "I'll see you later okay? Now call me if something happens. I'll call you-"

"Booth…" I groaned.

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going." Booth said leaving the room.

"Bonnie." I called, "Can you come here please."

I heard the small pitter patter of feet.

"Mama!" a small auburn head popped out from behind the corner.

I patted the cushion beside me and Bonnie jumped up and snuggled at my side.

"Why aren't we going to the carnival with the others?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll go later I promise." I said.

"Mama, when Little Muffin comes, will he love me?" Bonnie asked.

"Sweetheart, when he comes he doesn't know…" I looked at Bonnie's eyes and sighed, "Yes, he'll love you."

Bonnie smiled, "Mama, I accidently called Boof daddy yesterday. Isn't that funny?"

I smiled, "That is funny. What did Booth say?"

"He smiled and said I could call him whatever I wanted." Bonnie smiled.

The pain hit me again but this time it lasted a little bit longer.

"Mmm…" I moaned, scrunching up my face.

Bonnie laughed, "That's a funny face mama. Look, I bet I can make a funnier one."

Bonnie crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Bonnie-I'm-not-playing!" I gasped.

Bonnie looked down at my legs, "Mama! Something's wrong! You must have a really big boo-boo 'cause there's a lot of blood!"

I looked down. Blood was streaming out of my shorts.

"Oh no…no no no no…" I whimpered.

"Mama? Is Little Muffin coming now?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head, "I-I do-don't k-know…oh God!"

The pain hit again. If my labor pain with Bonnie had been a ten, this pain was that to the exponent of ten thousand.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Booth's number. Nothing happened. I looked down, low battery.

"This is NOT happening!" I moaned. "Bo-Bonnie, qu-quick! H-h-hand me the-the phone!" I stammered.

Bonnie jumped down and grabbed the phone and thrust it into my hand.

Shaking, I dialed Booth's number. I waited for the dial tone. The phone just beeped. It was out of order.

"Oh my God!" I cried, "No no no no no no oh please no no no!"

"Mama! You're scaring me!" Bonnie sobbed.

I grabbed Bonnie in my arms and hugged her close, "Sh…I'm s-sorry… Don't b-b-be sc-scared…" my voice shook.

I heard a click down stairs, the door, Booth!

"Booth?!" I called.

No answer.

I slowly got up, "Baby girl, I think I'm too weak to carry you…"

Bonnie kissed me, "It's okay mama, I can walk."

Bonnie grabbed my arms and we slowly made our way out of the room.

"Booth?!" I called.

Still no answer. I saw something out of the corner of my eye but it was gone before I could look again.

"Booth?" I called.

I thought I saw something else but it was gone.

I started to worry, "Booth, if that's you stop! It's not a game."

I heard a creek. I turned around, nobody was there.

"_Temperance…" _a voice called. "_Temperance…come out…come over here…"_

I froze. It couldn't be. How? Why?

"No! You're not here!" I yelled, "Go away! Leave us alone!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." A voice said behind me.

I whipped around to see my worst fear standing there.

"Derek…" I whispered. The pain was growing worse.

Derek let out a laugh and started walking towards Bonnie and me, "Hello Temperance, long time no see."

**Oh no! What will happen next?! Will Booth get there in time or will Derek take Bones and Bonnie away? The more reviews the better the outcome ****MIGHT ****be. *Warning* this is not a dream! It is actually happening! REVIEW! Oh, more of the Angela family thing will appear. I will do a chapter about the carnival. It's kinda hard to explain right now but it will all make sense, I promise.**


	20. In The Worst Way Possible

**(claps) You guys did exquisite! Okay, so, I'm having a hard time thinking about what comes next so we'll see where this chapter goes. Now, I got a lot of reviews so I expect it to stay like that. We wouldn't want anything to happen to anybody would we? Mauhahahahaahaha! **

_Recap: __"Derek…" I whispered. The pain was growing worse._

_Derek let out a laugh and started walking towards Bonnie and me, "Hello Temperance, long time no see."_

Chapter nineteen: In The Worst Way Possible

Brennan's POV:

I looked at Derek, "Please, do what you want with me but don't hurt Bonnie." I pleaded.

Derek chuckled, "Now, that wouldn't be any fun would it?"

I scooted Bonnie behind me. She clutched the back of my shirt and looked at Derek with frightened eyes.

The pain in my abdomen was growing worse. I felt like I want to collapse. I started to sway back and forth.

"Oh Temperance, did I come at a bad time? You seem sick." Derek grinned.

"You're a sick bastard Derek. You're a coward that's why you like to abuse me. You don't like woman and so you beat them. I think you do it to hide your own feelings about men. Is that it Derek? Are you gay?" I glared.

Derek's lower lip twitched, "You shut your mouth you God damn bitch."

"Mama! I'm scared! I want Boof! I WANT BOOF!" Bonnie sobbed.

"Booth isn't your father! I'm your father! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Derek screamed.

Bonnie just sobbed harder, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!"

Derek motioned with his hand at the window. To my horror, two men entered the house.

"Separate them!" Derek command, a large smile growing on his face.

To my shock one man grabbed me and the other one grabbed Bonnie by her ponytail and ripped her from me.

"MAMA! OW! MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!" Bonnie screamed in pain.

"LET HER GO PLEASE STOP! YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, struggling to break free.

The man dragged Bonnie to Derek and forced her on her knees.

"Now Bonnie, I'll give you one more chance to admit that I'm your father." Derek said frowning.

Bonnie shook her head sobbing, "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I REALLY REALLY HATE! I HOPE YOU DIE!" she screamed.

Derek smiled and grabbed Bonnie by her arm and twisted behind her back.

"SAY I'M YOUR FATHER!" he shrieked.

"NO! NO! OW! OW! MAMA! OW!" Bonnie sobbed. Her face was beat red.

Derek frowned and squeezed her arm harder, "You're just making it harder Bonnie!"

"STOP IT! PLEASE! PLEASE! OW! OW!" Bonnie screamed.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER?! LET HER GO! STOP IT DEREK!" I sobbed, trying to beat the man who was holding me with my remaining strength.

"I'll stop when she says I'm her father!" he growled tightening his grip on Bonnie.

"NO! NO! I WON'T! I WON'T! OW! AHHHHH!" Bonnie shrieked in pain.

"SAY IT BONNIE! PLEASE! JUST DO AS HE SAYS!" I begged.

"BOOF'S MY DADDY! HE IS! HE IS! I HATE YOU, YOU MEAN MAN! I HATE YOU! BOOF IS GONNA COME AND KILL YOU! HE WILL! HE WILL! OW! OW!" Bonnie sobbed.

"BONNIE! PLEASE! DO AS HE SAYS!" I pleaded.

Suddenly, I felt so light headed that my knees gave and I sank to the floor. Bonnie saw me and shrieked.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU ARE MY DADDY! YOU ARE! YOU ARE! PLEASE LET ME GO NOW! PLEASE!" she begged.

Derek smiled and let go. Bonnie fell to the ground gasping for breath. Her body shook and her face was covered in sweat and tears. Her arm was beat red and raw looking. Still gasping and sobbing she crawled over to me and curled up at my side.

The pain was growing worse and blood was pooling around me fast. I grunted in pain and grabbed my stomach.

"I-if you h-had an-any com-compassion f-for me y-you'd t-take m-me to the h-h-hos-hospital." I whimpered stroking Bonnie's face.

Derek turned to his bastard pals and let out a laugh, "Temperance, you KNOW I don't have any compassion…well, at least not for you."

"Then do it f-for your s-son…" I begged.

Derek waved it off, "He's going to die anyway. Why give a damn what happens to him right now?"

I glared at Derek, "You're an ass!"

Derek smiled, "I tend to get that a lot."

I gasped in pain as more blood pooled around me and Bonnie. I felt so tired and so weak but I had to stay awake.

"Ah Temperance, does it hurt? You're just not strong enough to fight. You know whose fault it is that your mother died? Yours. Why? You know you could have stopped her and your father for leaving but you didn't. And Russ? You made him leave and let me just say leaving you was the BEST choice he made in his life. Life would be better for everyone if you just died. Booth wouldn't have to worry about getting shot all the time because of you. Hell, that woman, Fat Pam, she's got what I'd want in a woman. Too bad she missed the shot. It was really tragic. And the Grave Digger, if she'd been just a little bit more careful you'd probably not be here right now. Why did these people fail?! I mean, come on! How hard is it to kill a bitch?! I guess you have to do it from the inside. Well, maybe this boy isn't so bad after all. He's doing something that none of us have ever really accomplished, killing you. You know, it's too bad that he's probably not going to survive. I could've used a man like him around." Derek said pacing back and forth.

_Don't listen to him Temperance! He's lying! You can fight this! _I tried to think positive but I was giving in to Derek's ways.

"Daddy!" Bonnie yelled.

Derek looked at Bonnie and smiled, "Yes, I am your father. I mean-"

"She WASN'T talking to you!" a voice growled.

The three men turned around in shock. I looked at the door and saw something that made my heart leap.

"Booth…" I whispered weakly.

Booth had this frightening expression on his face as he glared at Derek, "I warned you about touching them and now I'm going to KICK YOUR DAMN ASS!"

**Haha! Cliffy! I'm expecting more reviews this time! I need A WHOLE LOT of reviews before the big butt whoopin' chapter! Come on, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I need a lot of reviews to get me to write it. If I get over 25 reviews for this chapter today then I'll write another chapter tonight, if I don't then I'll write the chapter tomorrow. I usually don't set up a goal for reviews but I think it's necessary this time! You guys are probably REALLY worried about Bonnie and Bones too. Well, hurry up and review then. TIME IS-A-TICKIN'**


	21. Pay Back or Pain Back?

**(Claps slowly) Very good…very good indeed… Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay, so, I am still very evil and this chapter is also a cliffy and when you read it, trust me, you'll want to review and if you don't…you don't wanna know what happens… Mauahahahahaha! **

_Recap: "Daddy!" Bonnie yelled._

_Derek looked at Bonnie and smiled, "Yes, I am your father. I mean-"_

"_She WASN'T talking to you!" a voice growled._

_The three men turned around in shock. I looked at the door and saw something that made my heart leap._

"_Booth…" I whispered weakly._

_Booth had this frightening expression on his face as he glared at Derek, "I warned you about touching them and now I'm going to KICK YOUR DAMN ASS!"_

Chapter twenty: Pay Back or Pain Back?

Brennan's POV:

I stared at Booth with both fear and relief. At least he was here, he wouldn't let anyone touch Bonnie or me again but I feared for his life. It was one against three.

"Booth…" I whispered, shaking my head slowly as I looked at him with anguish. "Don't do this. You'll get killed."

My concern for Booth seemed to please Derek. "That's right Temperance. You SHOULD be worried about your pimp friend."

"It's three against one. It's not like HE alone can defeat us." Ricky laughed.

"Rico's right. Let's kick his ass!" Kevin laughed.

Derek frowned, "This is MY battle. Why don't you two go to the county fair and enjoy the fun?"

The two other men frowned, "I thought you wanted our help."

Derek smiled, "You DID help me! If it wasn't for you, I'd never would have known how to track Temperance's cell phone with GPS."

I gasped, "T-that's h-h-how y-you found m-me…"

Derek smiled, "Yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind… Ricardo? Kevin?"

The two men frowned and left the house.

Booth smiled, "Let's get this over with."

Bonnie pressed her face into my chest, "I'm scared…" she whispered.

I hugged her close, "Mama is too baby. Mama is too…"

Derek threw a punch with Booth dodged gracefully before he sucker punched Derek in the jaw.

Derek stumbled back, "You're not bad for a pimp." He chuckled, wiping blood from his lip.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Booth hissed.

Booth threw a punch which was intended to hit the side of Derek's face but he ducked and kicked Booth in the shin.

"Son of a bitch!" Booth hissed.

Derek chuckled, "You'd better hurry up Boothy. Your partner isn't looking so hot."

He was probably right. I felt like my body was on fire. Every God damn cell in my body screamed for oxygen and water.

"I'M DONE WITH PLAY YOUR DAMN GAME DEREK!" Booth yelled.

"Too bad, I'm just getting started." Derek smiled.

The fight seemed like a fight till death. Both men were seemed to winning at times and losing. Until one part that I remember very clearly, Derek decided to cheat.

"You had enough yet pimp?" Derek gasped, wiping sweat and blood from his brow.

"Hardly." Booth said, blood dripping from his lip.

I noticed something strange on the expression on Derek's face. Almost if he had been planning something all along.

I watched him carefully.

"Hey, you mind if we take a quick break?" Derek asked reaching around his back.

"There are no breaks in a fight!" Booth laughed.

I watched in horror as I saw what Derek was reaching for. The coal shovel by the fire place.

Suddenly, a surge of adrenaline rushed through my body. I pulled Bonnie off of me and shot up in the air.

"BOOTH! LOOK OUT!" I screamed as Derek raised the shovel and swung at Booth.

I spread my arms between the two men but the shovel had to go somewhere and it did.

"BONES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Booth shrieked.

Pain shot through my body. I looked down and at my side blood seemed to pour out like a river. A huge gash screamed angrily at the shovel that seemed to be still in it. I looked up with Booth with fear in my eyes as I felt myself falling.

Everything was growing blurry.

I heard Bonnie screaming.

"YOU BASTARD! Y-YOU STABBED HER!" Booth yelled ad something flashed in his hand for a split second.

A shot filled the air and Derek flew backwards, slamming his head against the wall. He rolled right beside me.

I saw the expression on his face, first shock then fear. Then he started to laugh.

Blood dripped from his mouth as he stared up at Booth, "I-I-I w-w-won…" He choked for a minute before one final breath. Derek was dead.

Booth fell beside me, taking me in his arms. Bonnie ran beside him and clutched his sleeve.

"Bo-Booth?" I whispered, "C-can y-y-you cl-close his eyes?"

"I-I'm n-not letting go of y-you!" Booth's voice shook.

"B-Booth, I'I'm s-so sorr-y. I-I ha-have b-been h-h-h-hemorrhaging th-througho-out m-my p-pre-pregnancy." I whispered, blood trickling down my lip. "I-I g-guess, no-no matter wh-what happened, I-I would have f-failed m-my b-bay an-anyway…"

"B-Bones, d-don't talk like t-that. You're g-going to be f-fine. You'll go to the hospital and th-they'll make you better!" Booth said with tears in his eyes.

I shook my head, "Booth, the b-baby h-has about f-f-five m-minutes left in m-my uterus. H-he's st-still a-alive I-I think…" I looked up at Booth sadly.

Booth looked at me at me with shock, "Bones, I-I'm not going too… Y-you won't m-make it! You've l-lost a-a lot of b-blood al-already! I-I'm not-"

"Booth! W-we don't h-have much t-time! Do it now!" I pleaded.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Bonnie cried, clutching Booth's sleeve harder.

"Bonnie, t-tell mama that s-she has you and that's good enough! She's n-not th-thinking right! She's lost too much blood! Too much…" Booth whispered.

"Booth! Y-you h-have t-to g-give m-me an e-em-emergency C-se-section! P-PLEASE! Th-the b-baby w-will di-die! Booth! T-this i-is my child! D-don't l-let him d-die!" I looked up at Booth, "Please…"

Booth sighed, "Bonnie, go to the back room…"

Bonnie shook her head, "I wanna stay with mama!"

I looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie, y-you need to be a big brave g-girl for mama okay?! Y-you need to be the lady of the house now. Will you take care of Little Muffin for me?" tears filled my eyes.

Bonnie nodded, "I will mama! I promise. But aren't you going to be around too?"

I bit my quivering lip, "H-honey, you know I love you r-right?"

Bonnie nodded, "Mhm, and I love you too."

I nodded, "And sometimes things happen that we cannot control and even if we want to stop them we can't…"

Bonnie looked at me, "I don't get it. Where are you going mama? Can we still play with Polly Pockets? Can we still cuddle together? Do you not want me anymore? Mama, I can grow up! I promise I'll be good! Please don't go mama! Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Please mama please! I'll sell all of my toys! I'll always do as I'm told and I'll be the best little lady in the world! Don't go!" Bonnie sobbed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I-I…this-you-no baby no, you're perfect!"

"Mama, I love you!" Bonnie sobbed.

I smiled weakly, "Give me a kiss Bonnie and a hug and then do what Bo-daddy said okay?"

Bonnie bent down and kissed me, "I love you mama." She whispered.

"I love you so much Bonnie and don't EVER doubt it for a second!" I whispered.

Bonnie nodded, "Okay…" her voice was sad which broke my heart even more.

I didn't want to let Bonnie go but I knew that time was ticking.

"Go honey." I whispered into her ear.

I felt warm tear drops running down my face, Bonnie's tears.

Bonnie nodded and got up and started to run.

"Goodbye my baby!" I sobbed.

I looked up at Booth whose eyes were red from crying.

"You ready?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "No…I-I'll never be…" I watched the blood pool on the floor as it grew, "Hurry Booth and don't stop until you have the baby out even if I beg you."

Booth hands shook, "Bones, I-I d-don't t-think I-I c-can d-do it…"

With the last ounce of strength I leaned up and kissed Booth full on the lips. It was like something I had never experienced before. It was strong with passion and pain, love and anger. When we broke way Booth had tears in his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered

"Now I REALLY don't think I could do it!" Booth laughed weakly.

"You have too." I said.

Booth kissed my forehead, "I love you too Bones. I'm so sorry…" I watched Booth pull a pocket knife out of his pocket.

This was the end. I never wanted it to end like this but if it was for my baby then I'd die proud.

**Cliffy! See, I TOLD you you'll want to review! You want to save Bones right? I need a WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS to let her live. NICE REVIEWS NO FLAMES! Did the last little part with Bonnie and Bones make you cry? I almost broke into tears myself :P Okay, so review! Oh yeah, those two other baddies are still out there! SO REVIEW! So I can kill them too!**


	22. What Do I Feel?

**You guys are great! If you keep it up at this rate then I'll reach 300 reviews before this story is over! And if my reviews go down…something REALLY bad will happen and I'm not kidding. It's happened before in a few of my others stories. But, PLEASE review so I can get 300 or more reviews! Oh yeah, this might be another cliffy. I LOVE cliffies if you haven't guessed already.**

Chapter twenty one: What Do I Feel?

Booth's POV:

Uh…what the hell am I going to do? If I don't get the baby out now they might both die but if I get the baby out now he might survive… Hell! I don't even know how to give a c-section! I might kill Bones myself!

And Bonnie… How could Bones let me do this to Bonnie?! Kill her mother? God, I'd never forgive myself. What the hell was I supposed to do?

The knife quivered in my hand. I watched Bones's eyes. The big pools of melting crystal blue stared up at me begging me not to cut her open.

"Booth…" Bones rasped.

I stared down at the knife in my hand and lifted it up in the air. Bones's eyes grew in fear and her chest moved up and down really fast. Without realizing what I was doing I threw the knife as hard as I could to the other side of the room.

Brennan looked at me with anguish, "W-why the hell d-d-did y-you d-do t-that?!"

"Bones, I-I can't! I-I won't!" I whispered.

"Fine, t-then g-give me the kn-knife. I'll d-do it m-myself…" she whispered.

I shook my head as if I were a child disobeying my parents.

"Booth! W-we d-don't…" she began before she started writhing in pain.

"Bones?! What's wrong!?" a stupid question from a dumb man.

Bones's gave me a weak frightened smile, "I-I guess I-I was i-in s-so much p-pain from t-the bleeding t-that I-I didn't r-realize t-that I-I was i-in labor."

"You're-in labor?" I asked worriedly.

Bones nodded, "M-maybe y-you d-don't have to s-slice me o-open a-after all…" she joked.

Bones's eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered in pain.

"Bones, m-maybe if we leave now I can get you to the hospital in time." I said hopefully.

Bones shook her head, "The baby is going to be pre-premature…"

"That's why we should go now…" I said.

"B-Booth, the hospital is about th-thirty minutes fr-from here. S-since the b-baby i-is small he'll c-come out f-faster and easier…" Bones said gasping in pain.

"Y-you want to deliver the baby here and risk your own life?" I asked.

Bones shrugged, "No m-matter w-what I do I-I'm risking m-my life…"

I closed my eyes trying to figure out what to do next. She had already lost so much blood… If we delivered the baby fast enough maybe I could get Bones and Little Muffin to the hospital and… Aw crap, why didn't Bones just terminate the pregnancy when she had a chance? I'm catholic and I'm usually against this but…

Bones whimpered in pain, "Booth, th-this b-baby i-is c-coming n-now. We'd better t-think of something qu-quick!"

My mind was in panic mode. I had never delivered a baby before. I'd probably be really grossed out right now if I wasn't so scared for Bones's life. She was having trouble breathing and the bleeding… It was like Bones was trapped in her own hell house. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!

Bones's pain was growing worse. She started mumbling about things like the Great Depression and about how the show Barney was stupid and irrational.

"I-I mean, w-why m-make t-the dinosaur p-purple? H-how hard i-is it to-to m-make it g-gray?" she mumbled as I set her on the couch.

"Okay Bones, you just keep talking about purple dinosaurs and I'll be right back with some stuff to keep you comfortable okay?" I said getting up. I felt and arm grasp my sleeve.

Bones looked at me with frightened eyes, "D-don't l-l-leave me h-here w-with the p-purple di-dinosaur!" she cried.

What? She must be really out of it.

"Bones." I soothed, stroking her face, "There is no purple dinosaur."

She nodded, "He's r-right b-behind you! He wants t-to hurt me!"

I sighed, "He won't hurt you. Look, I'll be right back okay?"

Bones shook her head, "Wh-what if D-Derek i-isn't r-really dead?!"

She was going into shock. Damn it. This baby was going to have to hurry and come out.

"Bones…I'll be right back…" I said.

"NO YOU WON'T! YOU'RE JUST ABANDONING ME LIKE MY PARENTS DID! I HATE YOU BOOTH!" she screamed. Then Bones just covered her face with her hands.

"Bones?" I whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't m-mean it B-Booth! I-I s-swear! What's h-happening to m-me!"

I grasped her hands, "I know you didn't mean it Bones. You're in a lot of pain. We're going to get this baby out now okay? But first I need to get some stuff. Do you want Bonnie to stay with you?"

She shook her head, "I don't w-want t-to fr-frighten her."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back okay? You just focus on breathing."

Bones nodded and closed her eyes.

I ran in to the kitchen. I grabbed a large pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil. I threw in it scissors and tweezers. I gathered up towels and wash cloths. Anything I could find that I'd think would help before I ran back to Bones.

Bones looked worst then before I left. She was paler and sweat seemed to pour out like water does from a hose.

I squatted down beside Bones and wiped down her face with a wet washcloth.

Bones moaned, "It h-hurt so bad…"

"I'm sorry Bones. Just try to concentrate on getting the baby out." I whispered.

"I-I don't t-think I-I can do it." She whimpered.

"You have to Bones! Think of the baby! You can't give up now! Not when you've got this far!" I coached.

Bones shook her head sadly, "H-he d-doesn't have much of a c-chance t-to live Booth. H-he's about m-m-month in a half e-early…"

"Bones, I've heard about baby surviving after only six months of pregnancy! He's going to be fine! But you are the one who's in charge of keeping him fine right now! You're the one who has to bring him into the world!" I said.

Bones seemed to be getting my message. She nodded and grasped my hand.

Minutes passed, it felt like hours though. It seemed like we were going nowhere. Bones was getting tired from push and her life blood was spill all over the once white couch. Bones was going to die and it was my entire fault.

"Come on Bones! Just keep going you're doing great!" I coaxed.

Bones shook her head, "He's o-obviously de-dead Booth! He's-" Bones gasped in pain again.

I gripped her hand tighter, "He's not dead. He's-"

I looked down and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. Two small feet were sticking out of the…well, I think you know.

"Bones! I see feet!" I said excitedly.

"Wh-what! No! He c-can't b-be breech! H-he might h-have the c-cord wr-wrapped a-around h-his neck!" Bones was panicking.

"Bones! Come on, he'll be fine! Just give it a few more pushes and he'll be out!" I coached.

Bones closed her eyes and pushed. The small body slowly made its way into my arms. Soon, he was out. Just as Bones had predicted the cord was around his neck. I quickly cut the cord and watched for any sign of breathing.

His little body was tinted blue. He was covered in blood and he was about as long as my entire hand.

"Bones…I'm so sorry he isn't-" I began.

"NO! BOOTH! YOU'RE WRONG! HE IS ALIVE! H-HE HAS…TO BE! MAKE HIM BREATH BOOTH! MAKE HIM!" Bones sobbed.

"Bones." Tears filled my eyes, "He's dead."

"No! NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! I KNOW HE'S OKAY! GIVE HIM TO ME! I'LL DO IT!" She sobbed.

I handed the little lifeless body to Bones as she desperately tried to revive the little boy. I turned away. I had failed.

Suddenly a small cry filled the air. I turned in shock to see the small, what I thought was lifeless body, looking up at Bones with big blue eyes! He was crying! HE WAS ACTUALLY CRYING! It was a miracle!

Bones smiled weakly at me, "See? I-I told y-you he wasn't a-alive. He w-was asleep! Poor l-little guy. H-he was tired." She cooed, as she wiped the blood from his hair. Her hands shook violently.

"Look B-Booth." She laughed weakly, "H-he has b-blond h-hair… R-Russ had b-blond h-hair when h-he was l-little…"

I marveled at the little guy. He was small but alive.

"Bones, he's…he's…" I tried to find the right words.

"Prefect." Bones finished.

I was so intrigued by the miracle birth that I hadn't paid any attention to Bones's condition. It hit me, Bones had been hemorrhaging! I looked up quickly at Bones. The baby was cuddled at her chest. Then my heart stopped. Bones was leaning against the side of the couch. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing!

Little Muffin started to wail. It was almost like he sensed what was going on.

"No…" I whispered, "NO! Bones wake up! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! PLEASE BONES! YOU HAVE TWO KIDS! YOU CAN'T DIE!" I screamed. "No…"

**Cliffy again! *shakes a finger* DON'T YOU JUDGE ME! LOL! What will happen next?! Is Bones dead or alive? What about the two baddies? What about the rest of the squints and Sweets? Wondering about Angela's family too? Mm… okay, I'm sorry to be doing this again but it worked so well! I mean, it had better work. If I get 30 reviews today then I'll right another chapter tonight but if I don't then I'll right another chapter tomorrow, IF I HAVE TIME! I'm volunteering so I'm not sure if I will until later on that night! You don't want to wait that long do you? I know it's not really nice to black mail but we're so close to 300 reviews that I think a little bit of pressure is necessary. Come on guys and make my day by REVIEWING! Love you all. –Jen **


	23. Losing It

**Thanks for the reviews even though you were 4 reviews off from 30:( Okay, I'll stop blackmailing as long as I get a WHOLE LOT of reviews! And I mean a WHOLE LOT! I usually update when I get twenty five or more reviews for one chapter(that only applies if I plan to update twice a day). That way I know most of my fans have reviewed. Just to let you know:) Oh, and all of this bleeding Bones is having is very serious. I should know. I have a bleeding disorder and I have to take medicine everyday to protect me from bleeding. **

Chapter twenty two: Losing It

Booth's POV:

I stared through the window of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. I watched as nurses went back and forth past the incubator which carried the one I cared so much about.

They took Bones away. I don't know what was going on but the doctor even seemed very frightened by all the blood she'd lost. I wasn't a loud to go back there with her which meant it must've been pretty serious. Damn doctors… Bones got to go back with me when I had my brain tumor but I wasn't a loud to go back with her. Hell, they didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. Now all I could do for Bones was keep an eye on her kids.

Bonnie was very upset. She hasn't uttered a single sound ever since the doctors took her mother away. She just hung onto my neck and looked blankly at the small, tube covered box that held her tiny baby brother.

"Booth?" a voice whispered.

I turned to see Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, Gloria, Grammy, Granddaddy, and Uncle Homer standing there.

Grammy walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You did the best you could honey." She whispered.

I nodded, "I know…" even though I was sure I could have done better.

I looked at Angela and I could tell she had been crying, "H-how's B-Bren?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No updates."

Hodgins leaned against the wall, covering his face with is arms. "Son of a bitch…" he mumbled.

"Did you guys find the other two rat bastards yet?" I asked.

Cam sighed and shook her head, "No…not yet…"

I closed my eyes, "Damn."

"Daddy…" Bonnie whispered.

I looked down, "Yes Bon- Bon?"

"Why didn't mama wake up when the doctors came to pick us up?" she asked.

My heartbroken in two, "Mama's just very sick right now."

"Will she ever get better? Will she ever wake up?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, "Maybe Bonnie…"

Sweets looked into the window, "How's the baby?"

I sighed, "He's stable. He weighs three pounds fourteen ounces."

Gloria looked in the window, "He's cute."

I nodded, "He sure is…" I placed Bonnie on the ground and started pacing back and forth, "What the hell is taking so long?! Can't we see her?! I mean, we ARE her family!"

"Booth, Tempe is going to be fine. She'll pull through this and if she's pulling through, we have to too." Homer said.

Granddaddy walked over, "He's right son. Your bones lady will be fine. I'm mean, she did bleed half of her blood out and-" Angela stopped her grandfather.

"I think he gets the idea granddaddy, thanks for your help. You know? Maybe you, Grammy, Gloria and Uncle Homer should go home with the others. We'll call you if anything happens." Angela said pushing her family out the door.

"Okay Tabs, just call us if anything-" the door closed before the old man could finish.

"Phew! They're gone." Angela sighed.

I turned and sat down on the bench, deep in thought.

"You hungry Booth? We can go to the cafeteria…" Cam offered.

I shook my head, "I'd kinda like to be alone for awhile…you guys go and get Bonnie something…"

"Agent Booth, it's better if you grieve and worry with family and friends than grieve alone." Sweets said.

I glared at Sweets, "Sweets, I'm in a pissy ass mood. DON'T PUSH ME!"

Angela grabbed Bonnie's arm, "Let's go and eat something sweetie!"

Cam grabbed Sweets by the arm and pulled him behind Angela, Hodgins, and Bonnie.

I sat on the bench for a few more minutes. I felt lonely, upset, angry, and worried. Then I got up and looked in the window. The nurses were all gone and Little Muffin was left in there all alone. We were both all alone in the world at the moment. He shouldn't be alone.

I stood up and walked into the room where he rested in his incubator. I stuck my finger through one of the air holes.

"Hey buddy." I whispered touching his hand.

He started to cry.

"Sh… it's okay! I'm here now… Daddy won't leave you alone… I promise… Sh…" I soothed.

Little Muffin stopped crying. He reached his hand up and grasped my finger.

I smiled, "Daddy's here. Welcome to the world."

**I dedicate this chapter to my mom because after she had my second brother she started hemorrhaging like what's happening to Bones in my stories. She was dying in the hospital for weeks and was in bed for Christmas and Thanksgiving. I was in second grade during all of this. Then, after several weeks a doctor saved her life. If it weren't for him my mom wouldn't be here today. Thanks doc. My mother has almost the same exact bleeding disorder as me. It's inherited and I'd like to thank all of those who donated blood. It might have been your blood that saved my mother and others like her. Thank you all… Now, Please review! Next chapter will either be a Bones POV while she's trying to fight to live or when Hodgins and Sweets decided to try to take down the two baddies.**


	24. Please God Wake Me

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Sorry I didn't update on Friday or Saturday. I went to my friend's boat/house (It's a boat but it has kitchen, bed, bathroom, ect… inside) And, well, we kinda watched this movie and it gave me an idea so I kinda started another story (laughs nervously.) Check it out if you have time. It's called The Sound of Silence… But don't worry, as long as my reviews keep up as they have I can almost guarantee a chapter a day! Next chapter will be when Hodgins and Sweets take down the baddies!**

Chapter twenty three: Please God Wake Me

Brennan's POV:

My eyes flashed opened. I wasn't on the couch anymore and my baby, Bonnie, and Booth were nowhere in sight.What the hell was going on?

"Ma'am?! Ma'am?! Can you hear me?!" a voice called.

I looked up. I was surrounded by nurses and doctors. I was in a hospital bed and it was speeding very fast down the hall.

I wanted to ask them where my family was. Where the hell I was. What was going on but the only word that came out of my mouth was water.

"Water…water…" I begged.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. You're going in for surgery. You can't have anything to drink." The nurse said.

Surgery?! What?! What the hell did I need that for?! And who was she for telling me that I couldn't have something to drink.

The nurse put an oxygen mask over my face but I pushed it off. She tried putting it on again but I pushed it off again. I wasn't doing it on purpose, it was my hands on doing.

"Ma'am, we need to relax! Everything's going to be okay." The nurse said.

I was scared and in pain. Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?!

The nurse and doctors were screaming. I was in so much pain. There was too much going on. I was tired. I was going to give up.

"WE'RE LOSING HER! WE'RE LOSING HER!" I heard voices screamed in the distance.

I kept slipping away from reality. I was done. I had done my part here on earth and I was ready to die. There is no heaven or hell so it would be like sleeping, just for eternity.

I saw Booth playing catch with a young boy about five. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was my son. They both smiled at me and wave. I smiled and waved back. They urged me to come closer and watch. I laughed as I walked over and plopped down into the field. The little boy ran over and jumped onto my chest. He buried his little face into my neck. I kissed him and watched as Booth walked over and swung him around. They fell to the ground laughing though, no noise came out.

I could barely hear the doctors and nurses now. I was so close to finally disappearing.

I stood in what looked like a bathroom. I saw a young girl about sixteen pulling on a sparkly dress. Her auburn hair hung in ringlets on her shoulders. It was Bonnie. I looked over at the calendar. A big red circle captured the bold letters PROM. Bonnie saw me and walked over. She held out her hand and in the palm was a black ribbon. I took the ribbon and started to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

I was fading fast. My body still ached but not as bad. The doctors' voices were barely audible.

I was now standing in a bedroom. I guessed it must've been mine. The room was lit by red candles and the children were nowhere in sight. I was wearing my robe. The windows were open and a cool breeze blew in. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Booth standing there naked. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt him kiss down my neck. I watched as he slipped my robe off of me. We both stood there naked. I felt him gently push me on to the bed. I leaned up and felt his lips capture mine. My arms attached themselves to the back of his neck. I never wanted to let go.

I was so close to dying. The voices were just buzzes now. Then I heard something that made me want to fight.

"MA'AM! WE KNOW YOU HAVE TWO KIDS! WE WON'T LET YOU DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE ON US! YOU CAN'T LET YOUR CHILDREN BE RAISED MOTHERLESS!" a voice screamed.

The voice was right. I had to fight for my kids' sake.

It felt like hammers were being slammed against my body.

I watched as Booth and my son rolled around in the grass. Suddenly, they dissolved into millions of tiny digital looking particles.

I had to fight! I couldn't give up!

I watched as Bonnie twirled around in her dress. She smiled at me before facing the same fate Booth and my son had suffered.

I have to live! I have to wake up! I can't die! Not now! It wasn't my time and I wouldn't go without a fight.

Booth pressed his body closer mine. He skin was warm. I ran my hands down his muscles. He leaned in for another kiss but as our lips barely brushed he dissolved.

The ground around my imaginary world shook. Bright lights flashed and everything started to collapse. Was this the end? Did I lose?

"NO!" I screamed, "I WON'T GIVE UP! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

The world stopped shaking. Everything was still and quiet. Was I dead?

A bright light appeared around me in a circle. Usually a bright light meant death but this presence felt different. Without realizing it, I was walking towards the light. I put my hand out and walked through the light.

When I reached the other side everything was black and quiet. Slowly, I began to hear sounds. Light began to appear.

My eyes slowly opened. I was lying in bed, the sun shone through my hospital window. I was alive.

"Bones?!" a voice gasped.

I turned my head slowly to see Booth sitting there. He was smiling as he stared at me.

I tried to open my mouth but Booth held a finger up. "Don't talk." He whispered, "You've been through a lot. They gave you seventeen pints of blood Bones. We almost lost you. The doctors and nurses said that you probably wouldn't make it but I knew they were wrong!"

I looked at Booth. Was he cry?!

I felt his hand grasp my own.

"Welcome back Bones." He whispered, "We missed you."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sure you're all excited about the next one with Sweets and Hodgins taking down the baddies! So? What are you waiting for?! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	25. Bug Man and Psychic Boy

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hey, sorry I haven't updated. Something very sad happened:( Something got into my chicken coop and killed a couple of my baby chicks. But don't worry, it was like only two and we have more hatching at this minute. You know? The funny thing is that my chickens sit in pairs… odd huh? Well, I think there will be two more chapters after this chapter and there will be some interesting twists. So, please enjoy. (Oh, and Bones's dad on the show, actor Ryan O'Neal, his wife died so I wanted to send a prayer out there for his family.)**

Chapter twenty four: Bug Man and Psychic Boy

Normal POV:

Hodgins and Sweets walked quietly around the bustling county fair. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves but them.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the FBI could do it and we wouldn't have to-" Sweets started to finish.

"Dr. Sweets, Dr. B is our friend and since somebody hurt her we have to hurt them back." Hodgins said.

"Um… well, I learned to wrongs don't make a right." Sweets said nervously.

"You seemed fine with killing these guys when you thought someone else was going to do it." Hodgins laughed.

"Yeah, well, that someone else turned out to be me and you." Sweets said annoyed. "Do we even know what they look like?"

Hodgins pulled out his cell phone and showed Sweets a picture, "Booth gave this to me. He flashed it when he saw them in the house."

Sweets raised his eyebrows, "So, when we find them what do we do?"

Hodgins flashed a mischievous grin, "I'm not sure…yet…we'll figure out as we go."

Sweets looked a bit frightened, "I'm not sure if I really like this plan… I still the FBI could do it."

Hodgins sighed, "Bonnie was right. You ARE a chipmunk."

Sweets scrunched up his forehead, "What? Why am I a chipmunk?"

"Because you're scared of literally everything." Hodgins said. "Or, it's because of your hair and teeth."

Sweets frowned and covered his hand with his mouth.

The two walked around for awhile.

"I doubt there still here." Hodgins said sighing.

"Ehlefdericezduda." Sweets mumbled.

Hodgins looked at Sweets, "What?"

Sweets took his hand off his mouth, "I said at least Derek is dead."

Well well well, if it isn't one of the seven dwarfs and Alvin the Chipmunk. What did you say about Derek being dead?" a husky voice asked.

Hodgins and Sweets jumped around in shock. There, standing in front of them were two tall, muscular men.

"Uh… We didn't say anything! Actually, we were just going! Come on Hodgins." Sweets said starting to walk away.

Hodgins grabbed Sweets by the sleeve and pulled him back.

"That's right Derek's dead." Hodgins said smiling. "And there's nothing you fat asses can do about it."

H-Hodgins…" Sweets shook.

The larger of the two man thundered over and grabbed Hodgins by the collar, "What'd you say little man?! You'd better take it back quick before we hurt you more then we plan too."

The other man grabbed Sweets by his collar, "That's right Alvin. You'd better make your friend apologize."

"A-actually m-my name i-is D-Dr. S-Sweets…" Sweets said trembling.

The man tightened his grip on Sweets.

"B-but y-your w-w-welc-come t-to c-call me w-what y-you'd like!" Sweets added quickly.

"Hey, I like this guy." The man holding Sweets laughed.

"Wanna switch Kevin? Little man is getting on my nervous." The other man said.

"MY NAME IS DR. JACK AVERY HODGINS NOT LITTLE MAN!" Hodgins yelled.

"Nah, sorry Rico. I like this little rodent. He respects me." Kevin said. "Isn't that right chipmunk?"

"W-well I-I-I…" Sweets stuttered.

"I SAID isn't that right chipmunk?!" the Kevin snarled.

"Y-yes s-sir!" Sweets said.

"Sweets, they're weak! Obviously Derek was in charge of them! Wouldn't you think that they'd help hurt Brennan too? I bet they were scared of Derek!" Hodgins said trying to break free from his capture's grip.

"Rico I'm bored can we PLEASE kill them now!" Kevin begged.

Ricardo shrugged, "Eh, why not wait awhile?"

Kevin frowned, "I ain't got all day Ricky. Oprah comes on at five."

Ricardo let out a laugh, "You watch OPRAH?!"

Kevin was still frowning, "What? She makes me feel good about my weight!"

Ricardo shook his head, "Dude, you need help."

Kevin's upper lip curled, "I'll tell you who needs help!"

As the two men bickered Hodgins saw his chance. Quickly, he slowly stuck out his left leg and then he suddenly snapped it back right into Ricardo's crotch.

Ricardo let out a moan and crumpled to the ground letting go of Hodgins.

When Kevin saw his friend down he immediately went after his captive thinking that maybe Sweets was to dumbfound to run.

"SWEETS! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Hodgins snarled as he tried desperately to dodge what seemed like fatal blows if they were to hit him.

Sweets took one look at what was happening and ran.

Hodgins looked over the Kevin's shoulder and frowned, "SWEETS WHERE'RE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HERE!"

Hodgins saw no sign of the young psychologist and guessed that he'd chicken out.

"I'm gonna crush you like a little bug!" Kevin growled.

Hodgins fought with the muscular man but was growing tired and feared that he would have to surrender soon.

"I've got you now dwarf!" Kevin said grabbing Hodgins by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Not if I can help it!" a voice yelled.

Hodgin's watched as Kevin turned around and was met in the face with a big iron pole. The huge man stumbled forward and collapsed unconscious by Ricardo.

Hodgins looked at the figure in shock. It was Sweets.

Hodgins gave a weak laugh, "I was about ready to kick your ass man."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Sweets said helping Hodgins up.

"Nice work." Hodgins mumbled as he looked over the unconscious villains.

"FREEZE! FBI!" a voice shouted.

Hodgins and Sweets whipped around to see a boat load of agents with guns pointing right at them.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" the agent ordered.

"But but!" Hodgins protested.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!!"

Hodgins and Sweets did as they were told. An FBI agent came over and slapped cuffs on the two before going over to look at the villains.

"See! It isn't really what it looks like!" Sweets protested.

"Yeah, yeah, if I had a dollar for every time some on said that to me." The FBI agent growled taking out his cell and dialed 911. "Clary, take them down town. I'll meet ya." The agent said to another.

The agent nodded and started escorting the two off the premises as he told them their right.

"Shit." Hodgins mumbled.

"Daisy's going to kill me!" Sweets murmured to Hodgins worriedly.

Hodgins rolled his eyes as he and Sweets were stuffed into the cop car.

**Poor Hodgins and Sweets. Will they get their justice? What is Little Muffin's REAL name? PLEASE REVIEW and I PROMISE to update ASAP! Most likely tomorrow morning depending on my number of reviews.**


	26. A Real Honor

**Thanks to all who've reviewed. Okay guys, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped but I really need to finish this story so I have one less thing to worry about updating. Do you think you guys could review like you've never reviewed before?! This is the second to last chapter and it would really bring joy to my heart if I reached 400 reviews, we're only 35 reviews away. I know that's asking a lot but I'd really appreciate it if everyone could try to review. Thanks, and I'm not asking for that many reviews before I update again but it would be nice:) Next update most likely tomorrow depending what I have planned. Love you all. –Jen**

Chapter twenty five: A Real Honor

Booth's POV:

I stared at Bones's soft blue eyes. They were no longer dull but they looked quite tired.

"Is Little Muffin okay?" Bones asked weakly.

I nodded, "He's stable. He was worried about you."

"Booth… he's an infant. He doesn't know anything yet. If you handed him to a random person he'd accept them as his biological mother or father…" Bones sighed.

I smiled, still as logical as ever.

"So…I lost a lot of blood…they gave me the seventeen pints over time right?" Bones asked. Though I knew she already knew the answer.

I nodded again, "The doctors tried to repair your uterus but you kept bleeding out so they had to give you an…emergency hysterectomy." The words felt like poison on my lips, "Are you okay about that? They wouldn't have done it without your consent but you were losing so much blood…"

I felt Bones slightly squeeze my hand. I looked down and she was smiling weakly at me.

"Two kids are more than enough…" she said, "What time is it?"

I looked down at my watch, "Seven o'clock at night."

Bones sighed, "I haven't been out but for a few hours."

I raised my eyebrows, "Bones, it's Friday."

She looked at me in shock, "But… I gave birth on Thursday and if today is Friday… then…"

"You've been out for more than a day." I finished for her.

Bones shook her head, "Wh-where's Bonnie?"

"Cam and Angela took her to McDonalds…um… We haven't seen Sweets and Hodgins in awhile… They disappeared on Thursday evening…" I said.

Bones looked worried.

I rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb, "They're going to be okay Bones. They're probably out watching Star Wars or one of those bullshit movies."

Bones smiled, "You're probably right."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said not taking my eyes off of Bones.

The sound of footsteps and wheels came up beside the bed.

A female cleared her throat.

I looked up to see a nurse standing there with a bassinet.

"Good afternoon, I'm Nurse Oceania. I was wondering if Dr. Brennan would like to hold her son." Nurse Oceania said in a thick British accent.

I raised my eyebrows, "He's out of his incubator?!"

The nurse smiled and nodded, "He's a strong fella he is."

Bones looked at the nurse, "You're obviously from Britain so how is it that you have a French name for a first name?"

The nurse frowned at Bones.

"I'm sorry. All of that new blood must've gotten to her brain." I laughed nervously.

I felt Bones's nails digging into the flesh of my hand. I winced.

"So, do you want to hold your son or not?" she asked.

Bones nodded and the nurse placed the baby in her arms.

Bones continued to stare at the nurse.

"Could you give us some time alone?" she asked annoyed.

The nurse frowned and stomped out of the room.

Bones frowned, "What's her problem?"

I stared down at the tiny being in Bones's arms.

"So… what're you going to name him?" I asked.

Bones looked down at her son for a long time, "You name him." She said not looking up.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I said you named him." She said simply.

"Bones, you spent hours pushing him out of your vagina so I think it's only fair if you name him." I said.

Bones shook her head, "You saved both him and me. I want you to name him."

"Bones, I could've killed you. I don't deserve such an honor." I said.

Bones looked up at me, "I got to name Bonnie and I think you, his father, should get to name him."

I smiled, "You consider me his daddy?!"

She nodded, "Yes. Are you going to name him or not?!"

I looked down at the small face. "Give me a minute. It has to be perfect."

I studied his delicate features; his small curls of blond hair, porcelain skin, pale, soft blue eyes, tiny fingers and toes, warm pink lips, round face, plump arms and legs… he was an angel's child. It was impossible for something this precious, this beautiful to be born here on Earth. He had to have fallen from the heavens right into Bones's womb.

"Well?" Bones asked.

I touched the small face as he slowly fell asleep into his mother's arms.

"Parker." I said simply, "Parker Grant Brennan."

"Booth." Bones corrected.

"Oh, okay… Parker Grant Brennan-Booth."

Bones shook her head, "No, just Booth. No Brennan."

"So, do you like the name?" I asked. "I could change it…"

Bones shook her head, "I like it. It's cute. Where'd you get it from?"

I sighed, "It was the last name of a buddy of mine in war. You know, the one whose ghost I saw?"

Bones nodded, "I remember."

I held out my arms, "Can I?"

Bones looked at me confused, "Can you what?"

I rolled my eyes, "The baby Bones. Can I hold the baby?"

Bones nodded, "Parker? Yeah, sure."

Bones careful set Parker in my arms. I pulled him close to my chest.

"Hey buddy." I whispered again, "Mama's awake now. You probably knew that already."

Bones moved onto her side and stroked Parker's leg as we both marveled at the angelic child.

Just then the door burst open and Angela, Cam, Bonnie, and surprisingly Daisy walked in scowling. Bonnie was smiling glad to see her mother but Daisy looked like she was going to kill us all.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly.

"THIS!" Daisy spat and motioned for someone to come in.

Two cops walked in holding Hodgins and Sweets.

Hodgins let out a sigh of relief, "Booth. Thank God! Can you tell these two _cops _to release us?"

I smiled. I had always wanted those two in custody, "It depends on what you did?"

Sweet's mouth dropped open, "You CAN'T be serious!"

I looked over at Bones. She was smiling too. I turned back, "Oh, but I am."

"Look, we took down those two guys! Is that enough?!" Hodgins asked franticly.

I turned to Bones, "What'd you think?"

Bones shrugged, "I don't know… how do we know they aren't lying?"

Hodgins and Sweets groaned.

"Okay okay!" I laughed, "You can set them free boys. I'll keep a close eye on them."

The cops unclipped the cuffs of of the two men and left.

"ALRIGHT MISTER! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Daisy yelled pulling Sweets out the door by the ear, "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Sweets chanted.

"YEA! THAT'S NOT GOING TO BE YOUR ONLY CRY OF PAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Daisy yelled as she and Sweets disappeared.

We all watched the door for awhile.

"Wow. That was intense." Cam said finally breaking the silence.

"Yea." Angela nodded.

"Mama! You live!" Bonnie screeched with happiness as she jumped into her mother's arms.

Bones winced, "Careful honey. Mama's sore."

Bonnie turned to me and Parker, "Little Muffin! You're out of the box!"

I laughed, "Bonnie, I'd like you to meet your baby brother. His name is Parker."

**Ooo… One more chapter left! Yea, surprise!! Parker turned out to be Bones's biological son instead of Booth's. Yeah, I know Parker has brown eyes and hair. I'll probably make it darker as he gets older, it happened to my baby brother Noah. He used to have bleach blond hair and blue eyes now her has brown eyes and hair. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. The story will probably be completed tomorrow.**


	27. The Real Teller

**First off I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed Child of the Night. I would like to thank each individual personally but I'm afraid I don't have the time and effort o sift through three hundred and something reviews. Secondly I'd like to apologize for begging for reviews. It was really low and I'm sorry. Finally, no, there will NOT be a sequel. Nobody ever seems to read the sequels and I don't have time to write one so this story ends here in this chapter. Sorry to those who might have wanted one. Well, here come the finally chapter.**

Chapter twenty six/Epilogue: The Real Teller

Brennan's POV:

I had been through a lot with Booth but my adventures through my abusive boyfriend life were some of the most horrifying and happiest moments in my life. For one thing, I had two beautiful children. I had my friends and my family. Derek was dead and I couldn't be happier.

I was in the hospital with Parker a few days after I woke up and then I went home… home with Booth of course. I sold my old apartment room and moved in with Booth. We became closer as partners and "friends" as one might refer too. After a couple of months Booth proposed to me not once, not twice, but three times until I finally agreed to marry him. (The third time he asked me over the Jeffersonian intercom. How could I turn him down after a heroic act like that?)

Booth became Bonnie's adopted father. Now she is no longer Bonnie Brennan but is now Bonnie Booth. We call he Bobo now you know, because Bo in Bonnie and the Bo in Booth? Parker has grown a lot since the day he was born. He's a very feisty little child, always awake at night and asleep during the day.

At the wedding Bonnie was the flower girl and Parker the ring bearer. Of course, Parker couldn't carry the ring on his own, my dad ended up pushing him down the aisle in a flower covered stroller. Booth wasn't the happiest person when it came to putting flowers on the stroller. He said the Parker would be embarrassed and would hate us before he could even talk. I told booth in very gentle words that our son was a baby and wouldn't remember anything.

Being with Booth and knowing my kids have the best father there is makes me feel so great inside. I have defeated the dragon and have slept with the night…in technical terms Derek was out of the picture and was no more and I was with Booth and I couldn't be happier…

Bonnie's POV:

I set down my journal and looked at my little brother, "Well? What'd you think?"

My six year old brother's eyes looked at me confused, "Think of what?"

I rolled my eyes, "The story Parker. What did you think of the story?"

"Oh that… it was okay I guess…" he sighed leaning back against my bedpost.

"Just okay?! Parker, this was a story about our life! Our parents' life!" I said upset.

"I know I know…and it wasn't that is WASN'T good it was just, well, okay… It's almost like a story you'd be forced to read in class. There wasn't enough action." Parker said calmly.

"ENOUGH ACTION?! Are you out of your mind?! There was plenty of action. You're the one who doesn't have enough action! You sit around all day eating chips and playing video games." I snapped.

"Well, at least I don't write stupid stories! Mommy and Daddy have the most boring lives in the world. Why deal with dead bodies when you can watch CSI or NCIS?" Parker asked.

I groaned and fell back on my bed, "What do you want Parker? Dragons?! Pokémon?! What must there be in my story that will make it interesting to you?!"

Parker sighed, "It fine Bobo really. It's good okay?! I liked it…though, letting daddy and mommy fight with Pokémon would be nice…"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, how would YOU have written it?!"

Parker chuckled, "Well, first off, I would have made dad and transformer and mom Princess Leila. Then, I would have made…"

"Parker! Bonnie! Time for school!" I heard my mother call.

"Just a minute!" I yelled.

"I'm timing you." I heard my father laugh.

I looked beside me to find Parker was already gone. I sighed and picked my journal back up.

"I guess some people don't really understand the essences of writing…" I mumbled.

"Bonnie time to go!" Parker yelled, "We have to hurry or we'll miss the bus!"

"Hold on!" I yelled.

My hand started scribbling on the last page of my journal. The words nestled themselves between the ink lines:

My name is Bonnie Scarlet Booth. I was born from the devil's flesh and then claimed by the angel's heart. I am a young author and an intelligent child…

"Come on Bonnie!" Parker whined.

"Hold on!" I screamed.

I looked down at my journal and scribbled the last few words:

I AM the child of the night.

I smiled and set my now finish journal in my desk drawer and shut it. Maybe I'd open it again and publish it… Maybe one day it would be read all over the world.

Maybe…

**The story is now done. I hope you liked it… I'm done. I'm done! I'M DONE! Hm… wow, I'm done… oh… well, I hope you enjoyed every bit of this story. Tah-tah for now!!-Jen**


End file.
